Laurina Balint
by Crazy4Reading
Summary: Logan and his sister hear of a family that was attacked in the woods... By wolves. What will happen years after the attack?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second story ever so bear with me here..._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Crazy4Reading_

''A family of three was attacked last night while camping at a small camp site outside of New York yesterday.'' A young news reporter said ''A tragidy that killed the mother and father, the child has yet to be found. I'll pass it over to you Mike with more information on that.'' the screen switched from the young lady to a man in suit. He nodded and said

''Jack Timwood woke up this morning to the howls of wolves this morning coming from the direction of the Balint families camp ground they had rented for a week. He ran over to see a mess of what used to be a tent with the belongings of the Balint family riped to shreds by what seems like claws and spread out across the camp ground. He found the torn bodies of Morgan and James Balint. He called the police who arrived mere minutes latter. They searched for their daughter Laurina but she is yet to be found.''While the man talked they showed pictures of the crime scenes

''People from around the campsites claim they heard the howling of wolves as well, there are wolf prints in the forest in the surronding area but the gravel of the campground didn't show any signs of animal prints. Local residents are convinced that this family was attacked by wolves but the police are not sure'' They played a video of a cops interview

''I highly doubt it was wolves that actually attacked the Balint family, wolves don't eat humans, you see they may attack them but they will not feed from humans unless they were starving, and um and if they were starving a lot more families then just the Balint's would have been attacked.'' It switched backed to the man in the suit who said

''The police and other locals from around the area are searching the forest for Laurina but hopes are not high''

''That's horrible'' says the young lady ''Thank you Mike'' he nodded

''And back to sports...''

Logan turned of the T.V. And faced his twin. They stared a each other for a moment before calling out in unison

''Mom!''

_Feel free to leave a review I love to hear all idea's and suggestions along with comments or concerns..._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Crazy4Reading _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sooo... I hope you enjoy this!_

It hurts. Everywhere, everything. What was happening?

Ooh yeah.

Me, mom, dad, camping. Attacked by were wolves, mom and dad dead me bitten. They tried to find me I used awesome powers to hide. Me run to Canada.

So I had just gone for a run.

I think I remember now.

I let out a moan and I looked down at my self.

Yup I'm human... well kind of.

My names Laurina Andrina Balint.

And I'm a werewolf/witch/sorcerer.

Quiet the mix right?

Well see my mother Morgan is I mean was a witch and my father was a sorcerer. And then I was bitten and I became the only wolf/witch/sorcerer. For probably ever.

I took a look at my surroundings I'm in the forest I

pushed up against a tree I must have fallen asleep on my run...

Again.

I moaned and got up. My muscles protested as I stood up. It's been 2 years now since I was bitten. I had run into many male wolves who had all tried to well... umm they had all tried too rape me.

But being the wonderfully talented person that I am I got away and killed most of them.

Youpy for me right?

But no everytime I used my witch powers or my sorcerer powers I felt the deep stab of pain from the loss of losing my entire family. All in one go. After I had been bitten I used some kind of invisibilty spell I guess you could call it, but that's not exactly right because that would mean that you could still hear and smell me. When I use that spell it's like I completely disappear. That's how I had gotten away from the to wolves that had attacked me and my family. I ran and hid thinking they were still there and once I had calmed down enough I had realized I was either going to die or become a werewolf. After that realization I started of in the direction of town. Or what I thought was the direction to town. It turns out that I had headed towards Canada. I started to go through changes and though it took months and months of living in the woods by myself I finally figured out how to change back and forth at will and to run twice a week and to hunt some kind of animal so that I don't attack any humans. I had to eat lot's now too.

Once I had figured that out I made my way to Canada and ended up in Toronto.

After raiding a clothes line and a couple stores along the way(hey it's not like I could do anything else!) I used my magic to get myself a job and a place to stay since I looked quit a bit older then I actually was.

I was 14 when my family and I were attacked. I'm turning 16. It's funny because people mistake me for being twenty.

Standing up now I headed over to the bush where I had left my clothes and started to get dressed. After putting my clothes on I ran to my little truck. Started it up and drove of to the place I staid at.

I stayed with a friend from work. Her name is Janine and she and her boyfriend have a little house with a couple bedrooms that they rent out to me.

We work in a cafe/restaurant near the university. Yes, smelling the food at all times drives me crazy but it's also a little comforting.

I always loved sitting in the kitchen when my mother cooked. The smells! I sighed as I pulled into the drive way. It makes me miss my parents so much but it's worth it.

I sighed as I packed my bag.

Mom wanted me to go with dad so he could do his lessons.

We were going for a month.

Sighed again and finished packing.

Off to Toronto we go... picking up my bag full of clothes, my laptop, my eye pod and cell along with homework and books.

No one needed to know about the books though.

I started out the door and down to my dads sports car.

I really didn't care what type of car it was.

I put my stuff in the back then went and sat in the front with my dad Clay. With out a word we pulled out of the drive way and we headed to the airport.

I internally groaned I would have to listen to dad complain about the amount of people in the airport. Looking out the window as the trees flew by I settled in for a log time away from home.

_Hope you like it! Tell me what you think should happen and any comments or concerns... I love reviews!_

_Thank you for reading!  
>Crazy4Reading<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_The next chapters up hope you enjoy!_

I got to work on time yesterday carpooling with Tami, (my friend from work who I stay with) as always she hadn't noticed I'd been out all night. Looking down at myself I looked at our stupid uniform. Yes we had a stupid uniform here, black knee length skirt with a white shirt and black and blue tie.

I don't like uniforms as you can already tell. I had been alright with it yesterday since I had just had a nice long run.

Today... well? Not so much.

I pulled at the tie around my neck and fixed my ponytail, my brown hair fell in waves down my back. My bright blue eyes had been described as sharp and my build had been described as nice. Of course there were the drunks who called my build something other then nice but they always got what they deserved.

I looked around the cafe/restaurant but there were like two people. I stood behind Linda the cashier and owner or the 'wolf it down'. When I'd walked down this road looking for a job I had laughed at the tittle and decided this was a good place to work.

She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled

''How about you take a brake for a bit me and Tami can handle it till 10.'' I thanked her and headed out of the 'wolf it down'. I checked my cell. I was 9:15.

I breathed in thankful for the brake. But stopped short.

Shit

''A were wolf'' I breathed I looked up at to meet an intense stare.

He was blonde with blue eyes that startled me. He was tall with a big build. He looked about 16, my age. This could be worse, but not, much worse.

He was staring at me wide eyed and gawking, but that quickly turned into a glare filled with hatred.

I breathed in and out as I formulated a plan in my head. I then dashed around the store into the alley down the street, knowing he'd follow. I swerved through buildings and stores. I smiled and thought about what spell I'd use on this guy. As I ran I felt a hand grab my arm. Recognizing it as his I quickly twisted my arm out of his grasp and ran harder. Dashing faster then I'd ever run before.

It was exhilarating. The adrenaline of the run pumped through my veins like fire. I revelled in it as I dashed through the now abandoned streets.

The run was so exhilarating that I wasn't keeping track of the streets and found myself in at a dead end of an alley.

Perfect.

I stopped and turned around to face him.

He was looking at me with so much hatred I blinked before glaring back.

''Who the hell are you'' I growled He blinked in surprise then growled back

''I'm the one who should be asking questions here. Your just a mutt.'' I frowned in concentration. Only pack wolves called other were wolves mutts. I glanced up at his face in surprise but covered the surprise quickly and said sarcastically

''You must be the famous Logan of the American pack'' I'd heard of him and his twin Katherine from my mothers witch friends before she died. He growled and said

''Be respectful'' I laughed and said

''To a wolf? Not likely'' He growled again and launched himself at me. I automatically dodged and got him in the side with lightning. He yelped as he fell to the ground. He looked up at me menacingly. Before asking,

''Who are you?'' I smiled and said

''I'm Laurina Balint and you'd better not mess with me.'' I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and cursed. I had five minutes to get back to the 'wolf it down'. I sighed putting it back in my skirt pocket. I smiled smugly down at his angry face before dashing down the alley. I had just met a pack member for the first time and I hadn't had to kill anyone. Always a good start right?

Looking around the dark alley I slowly stretched my side. It hurt like a bitch. But that was the least of my concerns.

Laurina Balint. I'd heard that name before. When though? Who was she?

After a minute or two of stretching I was ready to get up. Standing slowly I started jogging back to the hotel me and father were staying at. Following my sent to were I'd seen her come out of the 'Wolf it down' judging from the uniform she had been wearing I guessed that she worked there. I laughed at the title before starting towards the hotel at a fast pace.

Laurina Balint. Her eyes were a sharp blue that pierced your gaze like a hot knife cutting through butter. I'd only ever seen one peron capable of such an intense stare and that was Jeremy. He only ever wore it when he ordered the pack to do something, which wasn't often. It wasn't quite the same either his dark brown eyes were filled with his command, hers was filled with confidence. I was surprised that a girl so young could share this talent with Jeremy. Her long brown hair had had an exotic look to it as I'd chased her through the alleys. Her attitude had bugged me yet there was something soothing about it. And she'd run so fast! The only reason I was able to keep up with her was because I'm a full were wolf.

Running through the lobby I took the stairs up to the room. After arriving at the 4th floor I opened the door to the main hall ways and made my way down to our room number 45. Taking the shiny blue key card I opened the door and walked in. Clay wasn't going to be here during the day since he was teaching classes at the university so I was alone.

Going through the shiny kitchen packed with food we'd bought last night I ran into my room. Crashing to the floor in frount of my back that I'd leaned up agaisnt my bed I opened my bag hastily breaking the zipper in my haste, but that didn't matter right now. I rummaged through my bag for my laptop. Finding it I sat up on my bed and turned it on. After it started up I opened up the internet and googled 'Laurina Balint'.

A couple site's popped up immediately.

''Ooh'' I breathed. She was the girl that Kat and I had heard about on the news a couple years ago. The sites had a little more information saying she had just turned 14 when her family was attacked that made her 16 the same age as Kat and I. Her family had been attacked by were wolves while camping it didn't say that on the website of course but that's what Jeremy and mom had declared. We'd searched for an entire week without results.

''We didn't search hard enough.'' I said quietly to myself. I frowned this still didn't explain how she'd known who I was since if another mutt had picked her up to explain what she was going through she would be dead and it also didn't explain what she'd attacked me with. It had been like lightning, but a were wolf couldn't attack some one with sorcerer spells and even if they could a girl wouldn't be able to...

I gasped almost dropping my laptop before placing it down on the bed and pulling my phone out of my bag. I impatiently waited for it to turn on before calling Savannah. She answered in a couple of rings.

''Savannah here.'' I answered calmly unlike what I was feeling. I felt like... I don't know what I felt like but calm sure wasn't it.

''Hello Savannah, it's Logan I have a question for you.'' she sounded confused when she said

''Spit it out'' I smiled at the normal Savannah retort and asked

''At about what age do witches develop the ability to use sorcerer spells?'' I could almost here her frown as she answered

''About the age of 20 I'm guessing, but that's for the very basic spells.'' I nodded to myself before asking

''What age were _you_ able to use sorcerer spells?'' She answered automatically

''Before I was kinapped so about 11 ish? About the same time I got my witch powers.'' This time I couldn't hold back my intake of breath that sounded like a hiss.

''What is it Logan?'' I sighed and said

''I found another girl like you.'' She gasped and we started making plans for her to come to Toronto. She giggled like she was ten and I was shocked to here that she had heard of Balint family but thought that James and Morgan had adopted instead of had a child.

I hung up after she promised to arrive tomorrow, she would be taking the plane tonight from Portland.

After about an hour of conversation I put my laptop away and grabbed my homework.

Sitting down on my bed with my work spread out around me all I could think about was that girl Laurina.

And how excited I was that I was going to see her again.

''What's wrong with me?'' I asked myself before shaking my head and diving into my algebra. Ugh who ever created algebra we hate you.

_So the third chapters finished what will happen?_

_Review! Thank you to those who have read my fanfiction!_

_I might wait a bit for more views before putting up the next chapter though..._

_Thank you for reading!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	4. Sorry!

_Sorry to say but this is not a chapter but a little authors note._

_I made a mistake that I just spotted rereading._

_Tami and Janine are the same person and I will now be calling her Tami. So sorry this isn't an update..._

_I'll be more carefull reading it over know ;)_

_Thank you for reading this!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! Here it is!  
>Enjoy!<br>Crazy4Reading_

Laurina's POV

Should I move? He could come back...

No I wont move just because a stupid pack member might come...

That would be stupid, I'd built up a life here I'm not gonna just pick everything up and move. And plus I've handled him well enough.

Right?

I shook my head and concentrated back on right now. That had been yesterday I have thought this over and over and he probably wont come back. And even if he does it's no big deal I can handle him and if not I can just use that spell to disappear. No big deal.

A smell hit my nose, my head whipped up towards the door.

It was him again.

And he'd brought a friend.

A friend I recognized.

I growled at them. He looked up and smiled innocently before turning to the 30 something year old beside him and nodded to me. She looked over at me. Her gaze locked with mine.

It was her!

Savannah.

I gasped. It was the witch/sorcerer like me.

''What's your problem Laurina! Get moving, I'm not doing your tables here!'' I sighed and walked over to there table.

He smelled good.

I shook that thought away and said through my teeth

''Welcome to wolf it down what can I do for you?'' He shook his head and said

''I'm sorry I can't hear you Miss what did you say?'' I growled and said

''You can hear me perfectly fine!'' He shook his head and said

''That may be but my friend here cannot.'' I turned to Savannah and said

''Long time no see'' She smiled, we ignored Logan's sharp intake of breath and she said

''I haven't seen you since you were 10! Boy you've grown!'' I laughed and said

''Well 6 years have passed I hope I did grow!'' She smiled ''Anyway I'm assuming you aren't here for coffee would you like to wait? I can ask for a day off?'' She nodded

I walked away and heard Logan whisper angrily

''Why didn't you tell me you knew her!'' She laughed and said

''Promises are promises boy'' I laughed at that and heard him growl. I walked around the counter and asked Janine

''I'm sorry but a family friend just arrived in town that I haven't seen in a while... Do you mind if I go a bit early?'' Janine smiled brightly and said

''Go ahead! Have fun!'' I smiled at her walking back towards were the two of them were waiting. I pulled out my phone and texted Tami

_A family friend just arrived in town Janine gave me the rest of the day off, don't worry about driving me, I'll make sure they drop me off at home._

I put away my phone not expecting a reply until much latter (if even she notices...) and looked up at a seething Logan and a happy Savannah and said

''Let the interrogation begin'' Savannah laughed and said

''It's not an interrogation sweaty.'' but Logan intercepted saying

''Your damn right it's an interrogation'' I sighed and looked up at an amused Savannah and asked

''Is he always like this? Pissed off I mean.'' She laughed as Logan seethed and said

''Nope you've just ruffled his feathers'' I laughed as Logan quickly intercepted saying

''I'm not mad I'm frustrated!'' I smiled and said

''We can tell.'' Savannah giggled and Logan breathed out frustrated sigh and asked

''Are you two always like this?'' Savannah and I glanced at each other before saying

''Yup'' He sighed in a resigned fashion as we giggled again.

''Let's get going'' He growled. We laughed and followed him as we left the 'Wolf it down'.

I looked back reluctantly once we'd left.

I really didn't want to answer any of the questions they were going to ask.

We walked and I lead them to a near by park. We sat at the farthest picnic table possible from the busy play ground.

Sitting down I reluctantly looked across the table as they inspected me. I sighed and said

''What do you want to know?''

Logan POV

''What do you want to know'' she asked reluctantly. She smelled really nice. No I wasn't thinking about that right now. Bad Logan, bad.

''Who what where when and how'' Savannah said I nodded not really concentrating trying to get her scent out of my nose. She smelt of the forest and the river and well... Like her.

No, bad Logan that's not what your thinking about right now.

''Well I don't know who, all I know was that it was two were wolves. I think that answers the what part, It happened at the camp site in New York I don't remember it's name, that was two years ago.'' She looked down at the table.

''You haven't answered the how part'' I said softly. She looked up at me surprised at the tone I'd taken. But looked back down at the table and said reluctantly,

''Well I guess for that I'll need to start from the beginning''

Laurina POV

I felt like I was being pulled back in time as I said

''it was going to be my birthday the next month so mom and dad decided that we would go camping.'' I remember how excited they'd been. Camping was something we all enjoyed.

''They had rented out a place for the week. We had packed the tent and set out.'' I felt a tear roll down my face but I quickly wiped it away. I was pulled back two years living the experience. I felt words leave my mouth but I wasn't aware of what I said.

I was 14 again.

''Mom are we almost there'' I complained from the back of our truck. She nodded and my father said

''Just up ahead'' I smiled happily leaning back into my seat watching the tree's fly by as we drove on the bumpy back road.

A couple minutes later we could see a sign that said

_Welcome to New York Camping_

We pulled up to a small cabin that had an old sign that stated 'Office' on it. Mother and I waited in the car while dad when in and got our campsite number. We only had to wait a minute before father came out holding some papers with an old man trailing along beside him. The old man looked like he'd been lost in the wood for a while. He pointed out where to go before smiling and beckoning a young man I hadn't seen that was sitting by the cabin to come over. He did and once I could see him more clearly I watched as he glared at the sight of my mother and I in the car.

He was a sorcerer.

I sighed but stayed quiet while my father and the old man reasoned with the duche bag. After a minute the old man sighed before walking back to the cabin, young man in tow. Dad came back in the car and sighed

''Well Morgan let's get going'' My mother smiled and said

''I would if I knew where I was going'' He laughed before passing the map and lot number to mom. I tuned out IPod in place I listened to some band as they drove to the lot.

Once we'd arrived I got out of the car and looked around. We had a nice size lot with gravel on the ground to prevent the lot from becoming a bid pile of mud when it rained.

I helped mom and dad set up the tent and table and everything.

It was wonderful.  
>I breathed in deeply and wandered over to the edge of the lot. Picking up a couple of rocks I brought them over to the middle of the campsite were I made a circle for the fire pit. Mom smiled and after a bit of discussing me and father headed into the woods to get some fire wood.<p>

That night we ate smores by the fire (Smores = gram cookies with melted marshmallow and chocolate in the middle, major yumminess!) and ate hot dogs and all that. We sat looking up at the sky, it was so beautiful.

Mom and dad went into the tent because they were tired. I looked up at the sky. Smiling. Wondering if there had ever been anything so beautiful.

A growl erupted behind me. I sat up meeting two pairs of glowing green eyes.

I let out a scream as one jumped out and bit my leg. I yelped trying to shake the wolf off. Were wolf. They were exactly the same size with the same scary green eyes. I screamed a warning to my mother and father who had already come running out of the tent.

I felt the werewolf bite my leg harder and I passed out.

I woke up moments later. The werewolf was off me and both of them were attacking my parents.

Scrambling I tried to stand but fell. I refused to look at my leg. Instead I used a healing spell running through the words I felt my leg wound close. Standing I tried to run over.

I froze as I saw my mom fall to the ground.

The wolf had ripped her throat out.

I looked at my father he looked over at me panicked and said

''Run Laurina!'' Frozen in place by fear I saw the wolves attack him, he screamed out.''Run!'' this time with fear controlling my thoughts I listened.

I ran into the woods. Fear making me run faster then I ever had before. Winding through the trees I looked back to see one of the wolves leave the campsite. Realizing the ground was probably not the best place to be I scrambled up the nearest tree and shook.

They'd find me.

It's dark, I'm scared, my parents are dead, and I'm being chased by the wolves that killed them. I felt words roll of my tongue.

A spell I could realize even that much through my fear, but I'd never heard of it before much less tried it.

''Hide me from those who wish to find me, hide me completely so that I can be with out fear. Hide me from sent, hide me from sight and hide me from being heard'' was a rough translation of what I'd said. I felt tears run down my face as I watched the wolves search were I'd stopped. They searched for a couple minutes before wandering back to the campsite.

I started balling. My parents were dead and if I had only healed myself faster I could have saved them. As tears ran down my face I shook. A sudden car engine brought me back. I was about to go back to the ground but thought better when I saw who it was.

It was the young man who had glared at my mother and I earlier. I watched as he yelled at the two men I guess they were twins. The two wolves. They nodded and looked down. The man shook his head before storming off to the truck, when the realization of what had happend to me sunk in.

I'd been bitten.

By a were wolf.

I started to laugh hysterically. In the back of my mind I knew this was bad but my more current thought's were 'Nope I'm already two things people might get jealous if I turn out to be three different things'.

Pain started to run up my leg but I ignored it jumping down from the tree I started skipping away from the campsite.

I skipped for who knows how long before I fell to the ground in pain. The pain started in my calf where I'd been bitten and worked it's way up my leg before it engulfed me and I fell to the ground and passed out.

A tap on the shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at them not looking at there faces.

Ooh shit I had just tolled them everything.

I wiped my eyes and ran off into the trees surrounding the park.

I didn't want to see the confused 'what am I supposed to say' look on Savannah's face. And more then anything...

I didn't want to see the pity in Logan's eyes.

So I ran.

_So I hope you enjoyed this!_

_Please review I haven't gotten any reviews for this story yet..._

_:(_

_Thank you for reading!  
>Crazy4Reading<em>


	6. Chapter 5

_Soooo... Chapter 5!_

_Hope you enjoy_

_Crazy4Reading_

Logan's POV

I sat there stunned.

I never would have guessed she gone through so much. She seemed so care free.

No, she had changed. When I chased her down into the alley she had been a lot different then the girl that had talked to Savannah.

I stood. I had to go help her.

Preparing to dash I was stopped by a hand restraining me.

''Let go Savannah'' I growled. Looking over my shoulder she shook her head and said

''I'll tell you what she ran from if you'll wait for a minute.'' I reluctantly sat and she tried a smiled saying

''She ran for two reasons. I'm sure embarrassment was a reason even if she doesn't realize it but the other was our facial expression's. She ran from me because frankly I have no idea what to do with sentimental things.'' She stared at me before saying

''I think she ran from the pity she thought she see if she looked in our eyes. Did you notice that she didn't even look up before running into the woods?'' I nodded and got up before running into the woods.

She was wrong, Laurina I mean.

There was no pity in my eyes. Yes, I was sad that she had to go through so much but more then that there was another emotion covering it.

Anger.

I was angry as hell, those mutts and that sorcerer had messed up her life. Changed her from the care free girl I've only heard of into a sarcastic girl tough as nails.

I dodged through the trees and followed her scent trail.

I stopped suddenly.

Her scent disappeared.

I looked around confused, before fear struck 'what if she'd been caught up by someone'. I shook before screaming

''LAURINA!''

Laurina's POV

I watched as Logan crash through the woods he stopped confused at the spot where I'd used the spell. I watched his eyes change from a sad with anger to a desperate look. Watched as he whipped his head around looking. His eyes widened and he screamed

''LAURINA!''

I started to cry. I could feel my spell weaken. His head whipped up and looked at me. I was crying up in a tree. I jumped down, wiping my eyes before looking at him. Why did he come?

Before I could ask he wrapped me up in a hug. I couldn't help it I buried my head in his shoulder.

And cried.

Why was I crying? I thought I'd gotten over this months ago.

We stood there for a bit. I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. Finally I controlled myself and pulled out of his grasp and stood. Wiping my eyes I said quietly

''Well that was embarrassing.'' He shook his head and said

''I'm sorry you had to go through so much'' I just looked down.

I was some what happy that pity wasn't there in his eyes.

That's a good start right?

I looked up at Logan who looked deep in thought.

All of a sudden I was being dragged by the arm behind Logan

''Where are we going?'' I could almost hear his smirk as he said

''Well first I'm getting you home so you can get out of your uniform'' I blushed looking down at my skirt and tie that where all discoloured from dirt ''And then I'm going to introduce you to someone'' I gulped and said

''Who are you planing on introducing me too?'' He looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk

''My father'' I wrenched my arm out of his grasp

''No way am I going to meet Clayton'' He frowned then said

''And why not?'' I looked at him like he was out of his mind and said

''Because he hates mutts more then anything and well HELLO I'm a mutt as you so kindly put it yesterday'' He smirked and said

''Are you scared?'' he challenged me

''No... but'' He had a shit eating grin as he said

''Ha, ha your scared!'' I felt my self tense for a second before saying

''No I'm not, I can take him.'' He laughed then said

''Well then...'' I smiled and said

''Let's get moving I want to get out of this thing.'' he smiled and bolted of we, ran me at his heals.

I refrained from gulping knowing that Logan would hear it but decided it wouldn't hurt to let my brain yell at me. It was saying things like

_What the hell do you think your doing_.

And

_Your just a little girl that got away lucky a couple time's he's the kind of guy you've been RUNNING from!_

Once we arrived back in the park we picked up our stuff and followed Savannah to the rental car.

A thought brought me out of my internal accusations.

Logan had looked so scared in the woods. Like he had no idea where I was. My scent disappeared and he had no idea why.

But I told them everything that part wouldn't have been forgotten...

Once we had gotten in Savannah's rental car I gave her instructions then after a minute of comfortable silence I made a link with Savannah and said

_you made it so he didn't hear the part about my spell... why?_ She mentally sighed and responded.

_I was hoping you wouldn't notice... _She paused then said (mentally f course)_ Two reasons. From what I know only half witch half sorcerers can do this an I don't want one of our most precious tricks to be known and because... even though Logan is a nice guy I've known him since before he could walk. He's trust worthy and all but, you might find yourself running from the pack in the future. This would be a good tool to use while running. Him knowing it would render that trick useless._

I nodded slowly severing the link. I looked out the window watching the buildings fly by.

I buried the feeling I had thinking of running from Logan.

Regret sadness and fear.*

No I could run from anyone I was living for my parents so I would live as long as they should have lived.

Depressing, I'm aware of that.

But who else would I live for?

_Hope you enjoyed this!_

_This will sound enormously cheesy but the for the _

_fear* it was fear of leaving him... cheesy right?_

_Ooh and I'm apologizing for my incredibly horrible spelling..._

_If there are any beta readers that might like to help that would be lovely! _

_Crazy4Reading!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 I believe!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

Laurina POV

Standing in my room in my bra and underwear I searched my closet for something to wear. I had spent a while in here and still didn't know.

What are you supposed to wear when your about to meet the scariest person in your life?

Yup, that was the question at hand.

After annoyed calls from Logan to hurry up and giggles from Savannah, I finally put on some jeans and a dark blue undershirt for lack of better terms with a light blue lose hanging shirt that fell off my right shoulder.

I smiled and said to myself

''I'm not going to change what I wear just because I'm going to go meet a scary person.'' I shook my head. I had called Clay scary.

I would no let him scare me.

Walking out of my very clean room I walked through the hall to Tami's kitchen where I'd tolled Savannah and Logan to wait. And sure enough they were there. Savannah was sitting at a small table tapping her finger impatiently, Logan was walking back in forth wearing a hole in the floor.

Logan's head whipped up when I walked in he stopped and raised an eyebrow. Savannah giggled.

''What? Were you expecting me to wear short revealing skirts with a pretty much see-through shirt and a tie that I have to wear for work?'' He shook his head. Savannah was giggling I looked over at her

''Could you stop with the giggling already?'' Logan nodded. After a minute of bantering we headed to the rental car. I left a note for Tami saying that I might be a bit late and that she shouldn't wait for me.

Leaving that on the table I followed them into the car.

''Where are you staying?'' They tolled me the hotel and I nodded. Logan turned to face me and said

''My dad is teaching at the university so he'll be just getting back when we arrive.'' I swallowed a sarcastic reply then nodded.

You had to have a doctors degree to teach right?

Then HOW THE HELL is the big bad Clayton Danvers teaching?

I shook my head. This Clayton guy is confusing me. I smiled. It certainly will be interesting to meet him.

Logans POV

I was walking back and forth in the kitchen when she walked in. Looking at her she wore jeans, a dark blue shirt with a light blue one on top. I raised an eyebrow and stopped.

''What? Were you expecting me to wear short revealing skirts with a pretty much see-through shirt and a tie that I have to wear for work?'' No, I don't actually know what I was expecting but what I got certainly wasn't it.

I tuned out for most of the conversation nodding at seemingly good intervals. I thought about how I'd introduce her to my dad. Scenarios ran through my head but none seemed to fit. I really didn't want to wing it either because that's how you get people injured or killed.

Answering questions from Savannah and Laurina I thought more and more about what I was going to do.

And by the time we go to the hotel I'd come up with nothing new so. .. we'd just have to wing it. My gut instinct didn't know what to think about that so it decided to make me nervous.

So by the time Savannah parked the car in the parking lot outside the hotel I was a nervous wreck.

_I won't update until I have 5 reviews..._

_Okay?_

_I didn't want to do this but I don't know if you guy's want more chapters or not sooo_

_I will update the next chapter as soon as I have 5 reviews!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7!And I'm sad to say that I have a grand total of 1 review for this story..._

_Please review!_

Laurina's POV

We arrived at the hotel and I was giddy. As we got out of the car I bounced on my toes. I glanced over at the other two to see if they had similar reactions. Savannah seemed indifferent, but Logan was nervously fidgeting.

I laughed he shot me a look which I ignored saying

''Is Logan nervous?'' He growled and said angrily

''I'm not nervous your the one who should be nervous.'' I laughed again and flung out my arms and said

''Do I look nervous'' He scowled mouth open to reply but Savannah cut him off,

''Enough with the bantering. I want to get this over with so that I can go sleep.'' I shook my head laughing as I followed her towards the hotel Logan walking nervously behind us. We walked into a grand lobby with huge crystal chandeliers and bell hops walking about. I stared, I'd never been in such a grand hotel before only seen them in movies. I must have stopped because Logan grabbed my sleeve and dragged me forward. We made our way to the elevators. I watched as Logan pressed on level 4. Looking at all the buttons I noticed that there were about 25 levels. I wondered what the view was like up at the very top.

I must have wandered off into the depths of my brain because again Logan had to pull on my sleeve to bring me out of my thoughts. I took in a deep breath to centre my thoughts. Another were-wolf scent hit me. I almost growled before realizing that it must have been Logan's dad. Following Savannah and Logan I took another deep breath through my nose. Comparing Logan's scent to his fathers. They had the same basic scent but they were still pretty different. I made sure to memorize his scent for future encounters.

As we walked on we arrived to the his room. Number 45. Logan pulled out a key card. Placing it in waiting for it to got green he swung the door open. Savannah and I followed on his heals as we walked into the kitchen picking up a note on the counter top. His eyes widened before sighing and scrunching it up. I raised an eyebrow as he through it against the wall.

''What's up?'' He sighed looking up into my eyes I was shocked again at how blue they were. He sighed again looking away before saying

''You'll be meeting a couple other people as well as my father tonight.''

Logan's POV

I opened the door stuffing the key card back in my jean pocket before walking in. Savannah and Laurina following close on my heels. Walking into the kitchen I noticed a note. Picking it up I smelt that dad had written it

Logan

I'm going to the airport to pick up Elena and Kat.

I want your math finished for when I get home.

We will also be having a talk about your all day disappearances.

After reading it I sighed. Clay would have written the airport part. Mom must have made him write my name at the top and the rest of it. Clay liked to leave messages short and to the point. I scrunched it up unsure of what to say.

''What's up?'' I heard Laurina ask quietly. 'the end of the world' I almost said. I sighed again looking up into her penetrating blue eyes. And said

''You'll be meeting a couple other people as well as my father tonight'' She raised an eyebrow and I said

''My mother and sister are coming to town.'' She looked indifferent but Savannah started to laugh as she said

''You and Kat will get a long great!'' I laughed at that. She's been wanting a female friend for so long. I looked over at Laurina and said

''Do you like shopping?'' She shook her head and said

''It's not torture but I don't love it either.'' I nodded and said

''If it's not torture then you'll get along with Kat just fine'' She smiled, but I noticed it was a bit forced. Sighing quietly as she looked back down at her feet I understood why. Her family couldn't even handle two wolves. How would she handle four? Savannah said something about going to have a shower and that she'd be back in a minute. I nodded and she left.

''Hey,'' I said timidly. She looked up at me as I said ''Don't worry. They'll understand. You can handle me with your eyes closed and hands cuffed you'll be able to handle my family just fine'' She nodded with a faint hint of a smile. I grinned.

After taking off our shoes we sat down in the living room area and waited. It seemed like forever. Savannah had called saying she had some stuff to take care of and Laurina fidgeted beside me. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since we'd sat.

Laurina and I stood suddenly at the sound of three people barrleing down the hallway.

I heard dad whip open the door.

My last thought before seeing my worried family barrel through the kitchen was,

'Well this should be fun.'

_Sorry I know this was terribly mean of me but..._

_I will update once I get 2 reviews kay?_

_Please review..._

_Crazy4Reading_

_(for those who might not know this even if you don't have an account on fanfiction it does not mean you cannot leave a review it's not an excuse :)!)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter8!_

_Hope you enjoy it_

Laurina's POV

I tried to control my fidgeting.

The key word is _tried_, because I failed miserably.

Logan and I stood up suddenly at the noise of three werewolves barrelling down the hall.

I stood up sightly to the left and in front of Logan so that he wouldn't notice. I didn't want him to get attacked by accident because they thought I was behind him. I was suddenly glad that Savannah wasn't there.

I watched as three people barrelled down the hallway through the hallway and into the living room. I placed my feet in a defensive stance.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw Clayton find us first. Or so I guessed from the fact that he resembled Logan so much. Same build but Logan's hair was more silvery and his eyes weren't much like his father's his were a deeper colour blue while Clayton's where a very light blue. Actually Logan resembled the little blond woman that came barrelling in behind him. And the girl behind her had Clayton's looks but the woman I guessed to be Logan's mother Elena's build.

I was captured by how beautiful Logan's family was that I didn't notice when a spell to freeze them left my lips. I only really noticed when they'd stopped mid lunge and mid growl. Looking over at Logan I noticed he was shaking his head.

''Laurina could you unfreeze my family please?'' I laughed feeling Clayton's glare Elena's curious look and Katherine's or Kat as Logan called hers look of recognition.

''Ooh but it so much calmer this way they aren't attacking me'' He chuckled. I sighed through my giggles and let the spell leave my lips. They all collapsed. Before they could stand I said

''Sorry I didn't even notice I'd done that but if you could refrain from attacking me for the time being that would be lovely'' I heard Clayton growl but noticed that Elena was holding him back. I noticed Katherine push past her mother and father

She had beautiful blond hair that fell halfway down her back and blue eyes just like her father's.

I'd never been in a room with so many blondes at once in my life.

She looked at me for a moment recognizing me. She nodded her head before saying

''Hello I believe I've seen you before I just can't remember when, my name's Katherine Danvers but you can call me Kat.'' I nodded and said with a smile

''Hi I'm Laurina, Laurina Balint.'' I watched the wheals turn in her head as Elena gasped, Clayton cross his arms impatiently and Logan grin

''Your the lost child that was bitten two years ago.'' Elena breathed. I smiled and said

''Not lost and not a child anymore but that's me'' Elena nodded but Kat laughed and said

''Leave it to Logan to find you.'' I smiled curiously before asking

''And why would that be?'' Kat and Elena smiled ear to ear as Logan glared. Elena said

''Because he was the last to stop looking'' I frowned and said

''What do you mean by that?'' I watched as Logan blushed. Kat laughed and said

''He wanted desperately to find another female werewolf.'' I blushed a bit before saying.

''Well he found me now didn't he?''

Logan's POV

How embarrassing.

Looking back at my family I noticed that Kat was smiling knowingly Elena was just happy and Clayton was...

He wasn't there.

He was attacking Laurina.

I went to lunge knowing even before I did that I wouldn't make it in time.

''No!' I screamed as I collided with the wall.

After shaking my dizziness away I lunged for my father again before being restrained by Kat and Elena.

''Let me go!'' I roared they restrained me. I watched as Clayton picked her up by the front of her shirt and slam her against the wall.

''Let her go!'' She looked at Clayton calmly and said

''You can put me down now. I'm not going anywhere.'' He growled shaking her and said

''What are you! Who are you and how did you find Logan!'' She sighed and said

''Since I'm guessing you wont let me go before I answer I'll explain'' Clayton let her feet touch the ground but didn't let her go. ''My name is Laurina Andrina Balint. I didn't find Logan he found me'' She paused and Clayton banged her head against the wall.

''STOP that! How can you beat a 16 yea old girl! How do you justify that in your head'' I roared. Elena and Kat tightened there grip on my arms. Clayton turned around and said

''That is none of your business.'' I felt my anger surge. Feeling the change coming I restrained it as best as I could.

'Laurina can take care of herself, Laurina can take care of herself' I chanted in my head.

''My mother was a witch, my father a Sorcerer and I was bitten by a witch'' She said. Clayton let go of her and she swung her fist into his face. He howled and tried to punch back but she dodged before restraining his arms behind his back

''Don't try that with me ever again do I make myself clear?'' Clayton growled. She sighed and vaulted of his back towards me. Elena ran over to Clay who was on the ground and Kat smiled.

I felt the change coming.

''Don't worry about me, Clayton can't hurt me, calm down, reject the change, everything's fine'' she mumbled soothing words into my ear holding me against her. I felt the change slowly retreat with my energy in tow. It seeped away making me slump over. She helped me stand slowly, she pulled my arm over her shoulder and helped me over to my bedroom.

''I'm fine'' I mumbled tiredly. She sighed

''No your not, sleep for a bit, how about we go for a run when you wake up?'' I nodded as Kat opened the door for us. She smiled at me like she knew a secret. I was too tired to ask my eyes were drooping and I dragged my feet. Laurina helped me over to my bed, laying me down and pulling the covers over me.

''Sleep. We'll go on a run when you wake up'' I nodded again feeling sleep take over. Fighting against it I realized was stupid, so I let sleep take over.

Laurina's POV

He fell asleep and I looked up at Kat.

''Is your dad always like that?'' I heard him growl and Elena started talking to him. She laughed and said

''Well... To others I guess but to the pack he's fine.'' I nodded. Looking down at Logan. He looked so tired. People often describe people as peaceful when there asleep.

There not they just look tired.

I sighed. I felt like I was doing a lot of that today. Sighing I mean.

I followed a grinning Kat out of Logan's room. I wanted to make sure he was okay but I'm pretty sure they'd find it weird so I followed reluctantly. I heard the main door slam and realized Clay had left.

It was only Kat, Elena and me left.

''Well it looks like girls can handle stressful situations more efficiently.'' They laughed and I sat down on one of the couches across from the one Kat and Elena sat on.

''I like her'' Elena said. I smiled. They seemed like a good bunch. The girls anyway.

''I'll have to apologize for my husband. He doesn't like strangers.'' I nodded and said

''Completely understandable and no hard feelings right?'' She nodded and said

''I sent Clay on a walk to calm down.'' I smiled again, Kat cut me off before I could say anything

''So, your like Savannah?'' I nodded. Elena suddenly breathed in and said

''She's here?'' I nodded

''Yeah I think Logan called her over when he attacked me the other day.'' Kat smiled secretly and I quickly adjusted what I said ''Not that type of attacking you pervert. I was at work and took a brake at the same time he came walked by. I saw him and decided it would be easier to deal with a mutt out in the alleyways so I took off and of course he followed. So he chased me through the streets until I drove us into a dead end... and yeah. He figured out I wasn't a normal werewolf and I guess he called Savannah to figure out what I was.'' I chuckled and said ''It was nice to see her again'' They questioned me about knowing Savannah and I answered honestly. It of course gradually came to what happened that night two years ago.

I explained to them what had happened with a few alterations so that the were-wolves not being able to find me made sense. I had taken Savannah's advice and was keeping that spell to myself. They didn't notice my little fibs. I also didn't 'live in the moment' like I had when I tolled Savannah and Logan but instead held back the emotions and tolled them the facts. It worked better. I tolled them everything to how I got here, and where I worked. They nodded adding a few questions here and there. When I was finished I watched as Elena called there pack leader Jeremy.

Waiting I made a mental link with Savannah and said

_thank you for waiting you can come up now, we've finished fighting with each other._

I heard her mental laugh as she said

_Yeah I'm sorry but it would be coincidental I'll come up at around 9ish don't worry I'll leave a message with them._

I cut the link and turned back to what Elena was saying to Jeremy. I ignored the look from Kat hoping she'd forget if I didn't poke at her curiosity.

I listened and I could only tell that it was man talking on the other he was talking to quietly.

''Yup... No prob, will fly back soon... Can you get Nick to come pick us up?... Awesome see you in a bit.'' Elena turned hung up and turned to me asking

''How would you like to become apart of the pack?''

_Soooo how did you like it? Please Review..._


	10. Chapter 9

Kay so just a warning I wont be updating as often since my schedule is pretty packed this month but next time I do update it will be with more then one chapter...

soooo

ENJOY!

Chapter 9

Laurina's POV

''What!'' I asked. I had surely heard her incorrectly. Me? Apart of the pack? I either heard them wrong or they were a bunch of nut cases. Why on earth would they except, no, ask a person that's only a third werewolf into the pack? It doesn't make sense!

_Unless it's pity and guilt. They pity you because you are a female werewolf all by yourself and you're soo young. They couldn't picture they're daughter alone at your age... Or it's guilt because they failed to find you and keep you safe 2 years ago..._

I pushed those thoughts away and looked into Elena's eyes as she said

''I said would you like to become a member of the pack'' I stared at her for a moment and said

''Why would you guys want me to become a member of your pack.'' She frowned and said

''For several reasons. You are a werewolf who can beat Clayton we would much rather have you _with_ us then _against_ us since I'm sure you could handle all of us without getting a scratch of harm.'' I watched her facial expressions as she said this. She said it as if it were facts her blue eyes shinned with curiosity quite the contrast. ''You aren't old enough to be on your own'' I frowned at this and she said ''It's true, don't give me that look you haven't even graduated from school, you should be learning not working.'' I agreed with that but you kind of need to have parent signature's to sign up at schools. ''And we would risk pissing off both Savannah and Logan if we didn't at the very least ask.'' She said the last part with a small smile.

''I see'' she smiled and said,

''I like you girl and we think you'd make a great new addition to the pack.'' I nodded and thought for a moment.

Am I really going to _refuse_ extra protection? If I'm apart of the pack they will keep me safe.

And I get to stay with Logan and Kat.

_I get to stay with Logan..._

And they might know who the twins that attacked me and my family are... If I know who they are I can go kill them.

_I get to stay with Logan..._

They're really was nothing more to think about. If I can kill the bastards that put me through hell and killed my parents well, then that's what I'm gonna do.

_And I get to stay with Logan... _I growled at myself internally. I am not going to get attached to someone who could get me killed.

''I guess I can give it a try'' I said. She nodded then added,

''Of course it might not be for you'' Kat started jumping in her seat

''YEAH! This way I can go shopping with another girl! I mean because mom doesn't like to shop so this will be awesome and then you can go to the same school! And, and, and Ooh My god this will be sooo much fun!'' She rambled on buzzing around the room with a lot of energy. I stopped listening after the 'this will be sooo much fun' part. I had a feeling that she will be rather hipper for a while...

Elena started to stand but stopped when I asked

''Elena may I ask you a question?'' She smiled and said

''Of course.'' Kat's kept rambling on about stuff as I asked

''Why did you and Kat keep smirking when I carried Logan to his room?'' She smirked again and said

''That's for you to figure out'' I frowned at that but sat back down as she disappeared into the kitchen.

''Laurina!'' I turned back to Kat

''Yessss Kat?'' She smiled and said

''Can I call you Rina? It's shorter then Laurina and it just seems like you should have a nickname!'' I smiled.

''Sure'' She started excitedly rambling on again about how excited she was, and how awesome the nickname she came up for me was...

I didn't have the heart to tell her that every girl I have ever met has come up with that for my nickname... along with some more creative one's but that's for another time.

An Hour Later

Logan's POV

I was running through the woods. The wind blew through my fur as my paws hit the ground. I dashed around tree's making the barest of sounds. Eyes wide with anticipation I jumped over fallen trees and dodged around bushes. I wanted, no needed to get to my destination. This was a fairly normal dream. I often had dreams like this...

There was just one difference.

Running I came to a clearing. The sun shining directly above it. In the clearing there was another wolf.

She had beautiful brown fur that shone a golden colour in the sun, her green eye's stared at me playfully. We ran at each other trying to pin the other one... Wait...

Green eyes? No one in my family had green eyes and the only female werewolf I know that has brown hair is Laurina... and Laurina had blue eyes...

I shot up to see a worried pair of blue eyes looking down at me.

''Logan, is everything okay?'' I stared at Laurina she had the same brown hair as the wolf in my dream...

Why were her eyes a different colour then?

It was just a dream! She searched my gaze confused

''Yeah I'm fine.'' She smiled and said

''Good because I wouldn't want you to miss out on my first pack run tonight'' It took me a minute to process the happiness in her gaze...

_Her first pack run..._

I shot up grinning. She was part of the pack.

''Awesome! This will be great!'' She giggled and said with a smile

''Now don't go ranting on about all the fun things we are gonna do. I heard it all already and let me tell yeah once is enough'' I laughed.

She's a part of the pack...

I wonder how Clayton will take this. She laughed at my worried look and said.

''Don't worry I'm sure your dad can deal with having a stronger wolf then himself in the pack.'' I laughed and heard a growl. The door burst open and it revealed my dad standing there with an angry glare which slowly turned into a smile as he said

''We'll see about that, you can't say your little spells when you can't speak.'' I frowned at the two who smiled evilly at each other. She then turned to me as I stood as Clayton turned to leave she said

''Are you sure about that?'' He laughed and said

''Your bluffing'' She grinned at me as if we where sharing a secret as she said to Clayton

''Are you sure about that?'' He turned and said

''Of course I am. More then 80% of a were wolf fight is bluffing your way through it.'' She kept smiling as she said

''Are you sure about that?'' He growled and I burst into laughter as he said

''I'm damn sure, your just annoying'' I almost fell to the ground in tears from laughing so hard when Kat, Elena and Laurina all said in perfect unison

''Are you sure about that?''

Hope you enjoyed it!  
>A la prochaine!<p>

Crazy4Reading


	11. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took me so long Exams are a pain..._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Crazy4Reading_

Chapter 10

Laurina's POV

My eyes flew open as the SUV came to a sudden I picked my head off Logan's shoulder reluctantly. He smiled down at me his blue eyes shone with excitement and anticipation which I'm sure reflected in my eyes. I grinned quickly before unbuckling my seat belt and turning towards the door.

I grabbed the handle and swung the door open with a quick _swish,_ pulling off my flats dark blue flats with quick precise movements I shucked them under the seat in front of me to impatient to actually put them down nicely. Swinging my legs out of the vehicle and jumped down into the dirt. I loved feeling the dirt between my toes before a run. I giggled quietly fidgeting my toes before looking up at the forest. It was such a nice piece of land here. No one for miles and miles. I twirled and watched as Elena laughed. Logan and Kaitlynn where fighting one another to get out of the car. I laughed at there way of expressing there excitement and twirled again. As I did this I noticed I had just missed being taken down by Clay who had jumped at me.

I would have normally growled at him but I was in too good of a mood for that.

I giggled and watched as Clay and Elena walked off into the forest well Clayton was being dragged but that was besides the point. I waited for a moment watching there retreating backs until I couldn't see them any more, breathing in the fresh air. I hadn't run for two days now I think it was and I could feel the need to run race along in my body. I giggled it felt so much like an adrenaline rush. I jumped on my toes for a moment before running into the forest and leaving Logan and Kaitlynn behind as they bickered to one another still trying to push the other out of the car.

I ran for a bit jumping over fallen logs and avoiding the bushes before finding a good spot to change. It was a tiny clearing big enough for me in wolf size to have room to stretch. The perimeter was lined with bushes and trees that caste there shadows down into the the clearing.

I ran my feet through the muddy grass, before striping off my capris tee shirt and undergarments, I quickly folded them and placed them on a low branch so that I didn't accidentally rip them. Walking over to centre of the clearing I took a deep breath to calm my eagerness before getting down on my hands and knees hanging my head down in between my shoulders I prepared myself for the change.

Urgh... If the change was painless I would be sooo much happier.

I concentrated on wanting the change. Breathing in deeply I felt the change come on. The painful tingling ran up and down my skin, I whimpered as I felt my bones brake and shift. My muscles froze. I closed my eyes and concentrated on letting the change take over. My spine snapped and moved. Pain seared it's way through my body. I breathed in deeply calming myself. Breathing in deeply I felt my self fall to the ground, panting I looked down at my former hands. They were dark brown paws now. After a moment I got on to my feet and stretched my legs.

I let out an excited yip and and jumped out of the clearing. I bent my noes down to the ground and breathed in deeply.

I familiar sent attacked my noes.

Logan.

I jumped and followed the scent to a thicket. I let out a yip and was knocked to the ground. I yelped and looked up to see Logan. He was grinning sitting on his haunches looking down at me.

I growled playfully before sprinting into the woods. I was quietly making my way through the forest. When I heard him bush waking behind me. I grinned since he was pretty far away.

Grinning I made a path so it looked like I jumped over a log then slowly retraced my steps back which let me tell you it isn't easy and jumped behind a bush. I only had to wait for a couple of seconds before he came crashing through the underbrush. I jumped out just in time to pin him to the ground.

He looked up at me and grinned playfully I bent my head down...

_No..._ My human side said. But I ignored it and stuffed my noes in his neck...

He smelt good.

I let out a surprised yelp as he flipped us over. He stood over me grinning. The bushes behind him shook as Kaitlynn charged over and knocked her brother to the ground. He growled as he hit a tree. I got up quickly and grinned at Kaitlynn. She smiled which looked kind of odd on a wolf but. She did a double take and let out a surprised yelp.

What?

She looked me in the eyes for a couple more minutes before Logan came over and joined her. They just sat there staring at me.

I growled at them frustrated that I couldn't talk seeing as I was a wolf.

I narrowed my eyes before closing them and concentrating. I pushed out to Logan's mind and looked through his eyes.

He was staring at my eyes. They weren't focused and had a glazed look to them but looking at my eyes I noticed why they had done a double take...

They were green.

I pulled back into my own head. I nodded at the both of them and tried to communicate that it was alright.

This wasn't exactly how I had planned this run to go.

After a while of them standing there and me frustratingly trying to communicate with them Elena and Clayton came through the bush. They too were shocked by my green eyes.

And well I was slightly shocked as well. Because there was a reason behind this or my theory behind this is since my eyes used to be green before my parents died and when ever I'm really happy my eyes will change colour a bit going from ice blue to aqua...

I guess that I was really happy now.

Well I guess I'll be sticking around then.

_REVIEW and tell me what you like and don't like about it!_

_Next Chapter is a Filler these are unimportant to the story but are fun to read and will show up after every 10 chapters_


	12. Filler 1

_I gave a little speal about what a filler is last chapter wether you read it or not is something different ;) Anyway A filler is a useless chapter that I put at the end of every 10 chapters to lighten up the mood of the story and to leave you impatient for more ;p I know no very nice but I hope you enjoy this!  
>Read and Review PLZ!<em>

Filler

(fillers are pretty much a light and funny chapter that doesn't matter in the story and it is not neccessary to read them either)

You know what just happened?

I just gained a new opinion of Savannah and Kait.

Yup I did and it has changed dramatically.

I shuddered they where horrible, torturing people. They seemed so innocent they played mind games making me believe that I was safe.

''Stop being a party pooper! This is so much fun'' Squealed Kaitlynn. I shuddered again following behind them. Kaitlynn swung her arms back and forth three bags on each arm. Savannah was smiling too she carried shoe boxes and bags hung off her arms shoulders and some she carried in the hand that wasn't carrying her new shoes and purse.

Yup you guessed it we where... _shopping._

They dragged me in too stores and threw clothes at me. Including dresses...

Lot's of dresses.

What is WRONG with them!  
>Don't get me wrong I don't mind shopping but this... this wasn't shopping this was walking around in a mall being forced to try on all the clothes a minimum of four times before they decided which on they liked and which one's they didn't like. And to add to that torture they didn't even let me choose which one I wanted. There was this nice shirt blue shirt that I quite liked and Kaitlynn... I paused letting the memory engulf me<p>

_When we had been in the store I saw this blue shirt that caught my eye I picked it up as I was being pushed into the tiny change room. Switching my shirt that said _'what are you looking at me for I don't bite'_ into the other. The shirt was a soft fabric that was confortable and didn't leave me suffocating like most of the clothes Savannah and Kait made me try on. Looking in the mirror I noticed the blue of my shirt and the blue of my eyes were king of similar. Instead of the really pale blue my eyes used to be they were more aqua now the same colour as the shirt. It was a nice and simple blue shirt that fit comfortably. I smiled, happy that I had found something I liked. Turning around I turned the handle opening the door peering out before I stepped out of the changing room._

_I looked eagerly to were Savannah and Kait sat on the bench opposite the line of change room wanting to see there expressions, only to see twin looks of horror and disgust._

_''What? I like this shirt!'' Savannah sighed and stood up walking towards the clothes at the front of the room. Kait stared at me before saying slowly._

_''It looks like your wearing a bright blue garbage bag.''_

And since then they haven't let me touch the clothes unless they gave them too me to try on.

I caught up to the girls and stared down at me dirt covered shoes and sighed.

Only two more hours of death by shopping to go.

_Poor poor Rina... Hope you enjoyed this R n R plz!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Laurina's POV 

''So your eyes are like mood rings.'' Luke said. I sighed. After a couple minute of them staring at my eyes while I tried furiously to communicate to them I was okay we all finally got changed we didn't say a word until half way to the hotel. They asked why my eyes were green and I explained my theory. We were now siting in the hotel room. After re-explaining it at leasy four times.

''I'm not sure if that's true or not. But that's pretty much what I'm thinking.'' They stared at me shocked. I slid my gaze down wondering if they wouldn't except me anymore. Kat sighed before saying

''That's pretty cool.'' I shot my head up no looks of disgust just curious and wonder. I smiled.

Logan's POV

Wow so that dream was about her... Well that's a good thing...

Right?

Her eyes had gone icy blue in the car. I had been shocked liking the bright green better then the light almost colourless blue. She'd been so happy in the clearing bright eyes glowing. Until we'd stopped to stare. Her eyes had stayed a bright green slowly going back to blue until when we got in the car they were back to normal.

I almost smiled. I'll know when she's happy or not that's Rina to them. Dad had to stay for his class.

I zipped up the full bags and hefted them out of my room to the front door. I then grabbed my mom's and sisters bags from there rooms and brought them there too.

They hadn't actually needed to pack so they left with Rina so that she could pack her things. They had jumped at the chance to leave so had Clay so I'm here waiting at the hotel alone and bored but also very excited to get home. Savannah had came and talked to us and was oddly... well she was just being odd that's all. She and Kat kept glancing at me or Rina and occasionally Rina would glare at Savannah.

It was all very confusing.

Anyway I'm real nervous... and excited and a hole bunch of other things... I'm actually not all that sure how I feel but it's all very weird. The onslaught of emotions was really getting to my head, I was even wondering how she'd like Stonehaven, what room she would have and a hole bunch of other things like that.

I shook my head trying to get rid of all my confusing thoughts. Now I would do...

Ooh crap I cannot believe I forgot!

Homework!

I jumped for my back pack pulling all my homework stuff out then started on it.

Okay so I'm a nerd so what? I want to do well in school so that I can get into a University nearby instead of one elsewhere.

I did very well in school and the teachers liked me a little bit but not enough to let me off the hook for homework and now I would be going home early an they would expect me to have it all done event though the amount of work was meant to be completed over a much longer period of time...

Damn teachers.

Not that I would say that to there face's or in anyone else presence in-fact I would have called anyone who said something like that about a person or group of persons because it's rude but it still felt nice to say that once in a while.

Yeah it's kind of hypocritical...

Actual it's the best example of hypocrisy I can come up with but still...

I worked on my homework and almost completed all of it before the girls arrived. We were taking the 4 o-clock flight from Toronto to Syracuse then we'd drive from Syracuse to Stonehaven all in all it should take about three hours once we where on the plane.

It was 2 o-clock now.

We brought our bags down to the car and Savannah dropped us off at the airport we went thru security and Rina gave them a fake passport and used a little magic to make them believe it was the real thing.

It was amazing to watch.

She repeated this several times threw out the check in and again when we boarded the plane. I picked up my plane ticket and checked for the seat number.

7b.

Ahh yeah I'm probably stuck between two old people. Or worse a business guy whose trying to be cool and the old woman who shows you the pictures of her children, and there children too, her brothers and sisters children and there children as well...

Yes I've had to sit thru that before it's a miracle I didn't end up exploding.

Looking up I slung my back pack on and walked down the aisle to my seat.

I almost started dancing when I noticed it was empty. I sat and Rina came and sat down beside me. I smiled at her, her green eyes where glowing with happiness.

''Would you like the window seat? I'm fine with sitting in the middle.'' I nodded and moved over as she took my spot.

''Do you know where my mom and Kat are sitting?'' She nodded and said

''there in row 2.'' I smiled Kat wont be bothering me on this flight! Last time she was throwing stuff at me the entire flight... Rina's voice brought me away from my memory.

''I just hope we aren't having anyone else in this row.'' I shot my head around to look at her smiling quizzicaly. ''No no no that's sooo not what I meant, I meant that, you know they're kind of anoying to-'' I cut her off with a smirk

''Yeah I know what you mean.'' she smiled gratefully then paused and turned to me again.

''I haven't been to school in a while. And I don't know if I'll be able to be in your grade...'' Her green eyes churned worry clear in her eyes. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. She froze for a moment before melting into the hug.

''Don't worry your much smarter then them anyway and Kat and me we'll help you with all your work. I could feel her smile against my chest and she pulled away,

''Thanks'' she said with a warm happy smile I returned and looked up and down the aisle.

The last of the people boarding where on and the flight attendants went up and down the aisle making sure the compartments were closed the bags where under the seat in front of us and that everyone had there seat belts on.

Soon we where in the air.

Laurina's POV 

As time went by on the plane I got more and more nervous. I started fidgeting half way thru the flight.

Logan noticed and tried to calm my nerve's by telling me about how awesome Jeremy, Nick, Antonio, Jaime, Karl, Hope, Reese and Chris are. I made sure to commit those name's and his description of each to memory. It might have helped any other person in my situation to know who they where going to face and that would help with there nervousness but for me...

I made my nervous fideget's worse.

Jeremy is the pack alpha. Alpha's are generally big men with tiny IQ's and lot's of muscles. They tended to have only one or two followers which could be persuaded to leave his side for very little in return. The American pack wasn't like that. Jeremy was brilliant not extremely strong but had followers that would lay down there life for him.

Yeah I was getting nervous.

Antonio was Jeremy's consultant per say. Now HE was the extremely strong one though he was shorter then most pack members, but according to Logan he was funny and kind.

He had a son named Nick he was supposedly a blast who has always been a close friend to Clay and Elena. Nothing more really to add to that.

Jaime was Jeremy's mate. She used to be one of those people who 'talked' to ghosts to make the people in the crowd feel better. Now she actually could talk to ghost since she is a necromancer but she can't just pull them out of the air so she conned her way thru it.

I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about her.

Karl is a reluctant member of the pack. I'll meet him today. I've heard of him the thief who usually returns what he has stolen. More of a thrill seeker then anything else.

He's an odd one to have in there pack.

Hope is a half demon, she's Karl's mate and she's been encouraging him ever since he joined the pack to become more involved in there activities.

Hugh I'm thinking that he's a lost cause but what ever floats her boat I guess...

Then there is Reese. He's a member of the pack that Elena and Clayton saved. He's also missing apart of a finger cause he didn't listen to Elena.

This motivated me to listen to Elena's advice. I like where all my body parts are thank you very much.

And then there is Chris. He's a kid who got turned and got accepted into the pack. He was fiercely loyal to Nick. Nick was the one to find him he had been on the ground fighting the change in the middle of town. He'd packed him into his car and brought him to Jeremy who accepted him into the pack.

He was like a son to Nick.

Logan also explained to me that Elena was being introduced to being the pack alpha but still fell back to Jeremy for advice. And that Clayton was the supposed beta in the pack.

This made me nervous.

I was a nobody in this pack. I had no status, I'm at the bottom of the hierarchy. There is no one bellow me. Now Logan didn't say anything about his status but I knew where he was at.

The very fucking (excuse my word choice it just works well in the context) top he's up there with his sister.

Now the odds were that after Elena let go of her title that Logan or Kat would take it. Now if you do farther Kat is to restless and was one of those people in the pack who was more accustomed to taking orders then giving them. Sooo...

I was sitting beside the future pack alpha.

Ugh...

I glanced over at Logan. HE would be a formidable leader. He was patient and protective. A combination of Elena and Clay.

I shook my head and looked back at the tv screen that showed our progress and almost shrieked nervously.

We would be landing in 5 minutes

Logan's POV

I glanced over at Rina. She was shuffling nervously.

I guess my spiel about the pack hadn't helped.

Her long brown hair loose. It swung around her as she moved nervously. I wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her.

Or that's what I'm telling myself anyway.

She leaned into me. We where waiting for our luggage while mom and Kat called Jeremy.

''I'm at the bottom.'' Rina whispered brokenly. What?

''what do you mean by that?'' She glanced up at me, eyes wide and said.

''Nothing I didn't say anything.'' I frowned and turned her around to face me.

''You said 'I'm at the bottom'. You can come to me for anything you know I'm here to help'' She shook her head and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'no your here to lead' I shook my head and sighed frustrated.

The bag dispenser thing started moving and bags started spitting out.

It took us only about 5minutes to get our bags. One each for Elena, Kat and I, then 2 for Rina since she was taking all of her stuff.

We met up with Elena and Kat not far from the parking lot. Apparently Jeremy had had Nick and Antonio drive up a car which mom had a key for.

I didn't ask I really don't want to know how they have everything planed. It's kind of creepy...

We arrived to a light blue FJ cruiser. After piling all our stuff in the back mom sat at the front with Kat I sat in the back with an even more nervous Rina. She fidgeted tapped her feet on the floor of the car, tapped the window with her fingers all done with wide nervous eyes that swung around trying to catch every detail of the drive.

I was about to tell her to calm down when she froze. I felt the car roll to a stop in front of Stonehaven. Her eyes widened even more then before as she stared at the house and the woods surrounding it. I heard her gasp a breath and whisper.

''It's HUGE.'' I gave her a smile and said

''There's nothing to worry about they'll like you.''

Laurina's POV

''There's nothing to worry about they'll like you.'' Logan said kindly. I pushed open the door and restored myself to the old me and said

''Of course there's nothing to worry about I can kick all of there ass's anyway'' He laughed and opened his door and walked out we closed our doors and walked to the back of the car and got out our bags. We rolled them up the drive way. Kat was happily dancing and signing twirling up the drive way dragging her suitcase behind her. Elena was shacking her head as she followed her daughter to the door her bags being dragged behind her. Me and Logan where on her heals I chatted about nothing important just to keep my thoughts off what awaited me inside. I jerked to a stop Logan whirled around and I whispered low enough for him to hear but not loud enough for the others to hear.

''don't get in there way when I mean if they attack I need to prove that I can bear my own weight around here.'' I started walking again he looked like he was about to argue but the look on my face made him nod.

Well one thing accomplished let's see what awaits me inside.

Kat was disappearing inside there was a chorus of hello's and happy screech's from Kat and lot's of loud laughs. The same reaction when Logan and his mother walked in. I took in a quiet deep breath and left my stuff on the wide shadowed porch I pulled my shoulders back stood confidently and walked into a brightly lit family room the silence was instant.

There were eight strangers in the room along with Kat, Logan, Elena and I. Two other women and six men.

I immediately figured out there status by how close they stood to the alpha, and the alpha was easy to spot.

Jeremy was standing more to the back with his arm around the waist of a beautiful women who I assumed to be Jaime. Now that sounds really stripper like but they looked to be the same age and they held one another like a couple in love.

Next I spotted Reese.

He was at the farther end of the group but I'd noticed he lacked a finger when he pulled his hand thru his hair ginger coloured hair.

Next I spotted Karl he stood protectively over a gorgeous women whom I assumed to be Hope.

After this it was easy to figure out who Antonio, Nick and Chris were. Antonio and Nick could have been twins except for the age difference. And Chris appeared to be about my age.

I calculated all this in seconds.

Most of the guys glared but Jeremy stepped forward everyone took a step with him. He ignored them and shook my hand saying.

''Welcome to the pack Laurina.''


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Laurina's POV

It took about one hour before the male pack members started to like me.

Hope and Jaime started liking me immediately. That of course convinced (after about an hour of being glared at) Karl that I wasn't all that bad.

I couldn't tell if Jeremy liked me or not so I concentrated on the others.

Nick started liking me next. He swung me around the room and I laughed wholeheartedly he was like an older brother. There was only one down side to this. Chris didn't like me being so close to Nick so he glared at me tho whole time.

Antonio warmed to me soon after that.

Next I concentrated on Reese. He never had been particularly against me joining the pack saying that he had been chased and lost his finger before he was in the pack so he understood my position. He tolled me a couple things about being with the pack. I was thankful for this since I wasn't really sure how it all worked. He explained that they probably wouldn't be so hard on me because of my age and inexperience in hierarchy but to not push it.

''You can muck around with those who are less important in the pack and those who are okay with having you around. For example you can mess around with Kat and Logan and possibly there parents but don't push it to far.'' I thanked him again and again and he said

''If you have any questions about that sort of thing ask me, the hierarchy is pretty lenient in this pack, and Logan and Kat wont be able to answer your questions since they've never had to deal with that but I have and I can help.''

After his helpful commentary and some getting along with the pack I got growled at by Chris.

Now he done that one too many times.

I got up in his face staring right into his eyes and said

''what the hell is your problem?'' This brought on the instant silence I had heard earlier you could almost watch it ripple thru the pack.

''A fight'' He said. The silence surrounding us was deafening. And I laughed,

''Your gonna be sorry when you get your ass handed to you by a girl.'' He growled and there were some chuckles from the group.

''Let's go'' He said thru his teeth. I nodded excitedly

''this will be soo much fun!'' I skipped behind a muttering Chris as he went to the door.

Laurina's POV

Everyone had followed us outside I was taking of my shoes and socks laying them on the balcony. We where going to fight in the field. I turned to Logan as I walked out to the middle of the field and asked with a grin

''Would it be fare if I used all of my tricks?'' He smiled and everyone around us looked confused other then a giggling Kat and Elena who was trying to cover her laugh with a cough. He nodded and I smiled

''a challenge fun!''

Nick sat beside Logan and he said

''Shouldn't you be warning her that he's almost as good as Clayton?'' I almost giggled as I heard Logan say

''She already has beat him in a fight.'' This made the crowd go quiet.

I faced Chris

''You ready?'' he nodded and lunged.

I jumped to the side and got him in the side sending him flying into a tree with a loud grunt. He turned, faced me and charged. I stood still until he was about halfway thru the clearing. And spoke quietly

''Nec ego hinc subnascor, nec ego hinc SUBNASCOR!'' He kept running straight at where I used to be then paused and spun, I was already charging at him throwing a punch straight at his face and knocking his feet out from underneath him with my left foot. He fell to the ground and I stepped lightly on his neck and asked

''I win?'' He nodded and I offered a hand to help him up which he took. And I added sheepishly ''sorry about hitting you in the face. You might want to get it checked to see if your nose is broken or not.'' he nodded and said in a matter of fact tone

''You fight well.'' I smiled at the complement and said

''I try.''

Logan's POV 

I stood a little apart from Rina who was talking from one pack member to the next she was being showered with questions and congratulations. I smiled as I watched.

They really did like her.

I noticed Nick walk over to me, we stood in silence watching the girl who had managed to get everyone to either respect her or actually like in about an hours time.

I waited for Nick to comment. He doesn't just stand around quietly for no reason he wanted to talk but I was comfortable with letting him take his time. So I waited.

And not a minute latter he said

''She's something.'' the admiration in his tone surprised me. I let out a small laugh

''Yeah she is'' He nodded and continued

''Now it isn't really my place to say but I think you ought to think about what I have to say.'' I glanced over at his face, it was a face that didn't show any disapproval or reprimands so I nodded and said

''I'll definitely listen to what you have to say'' He smiled boyishly before saying

''How many female wolves are there out there?'' He said I frowned. Was he testing me?

''Three that we know of. Why?'' He smiled and continued

''Your are related too how many of them?'' I almost didn't answer but I'd promised to listen and this kind of falls in that category.

''Two of them. Are you testing my intelligence because I can assure you I'm not dumb'' He snickered at my comment before going on

''So that leave's one. And I promise only two more questions. How many male wolves are out there?'' Piece where falling together as he talked like a complicated puzzle.

''Hundreds.'' He nodded and continued

''I see hundreds too one...'' he grinned and said ''you might want to think about that before the other hundreds make a move'' I frowned as he walked away.

Make a move?

Okay hundreds of wolves...

Why did he ask specifically about male wolves and then female wolves.

Three female wolves. What would being relatives have anything to do with that?

Male and female wolves. Mom and dad are the only...

I groaned.

Of Course!

I'm sooo stupid.

''NICK!'' I roared. Making the others in the field jump. I swear I could hear a faint laugh from inside the house. I almost laughed along with him but decided against it.

Rina walked over and asked

''You alright?'' I chuckled

''Yup'' She smiled with a confused look and said

''Why did you yell at Nick?'' I laughed and said

''He made me realize something.'' She nodded like she understood then said

''I can smell lunch. Lets go?'' I nodded and followed her as she skipped ahead.

Would she pick me from hundreds?

She met my eyes over her shoulder and grinned cockishly and I returned the grin.

Yeah she just might.

Kat's POV

Nick stared me and the eye,

''We did get the order from your mom right?''

''Yes, yes, yes she wants Logan to think about his future that's great, did you talk to him?'' I asked Nick quietly. He smirked and said

''Didn't you hear him yell at me once he figured it out?'' I smirked and said

''I did but I thought that might be just because your so annoying.'' He frowned as I started laughing

''I am not!'' I chuckled

''yes you are'' He smiled just a tiny lift at the side of his mouth.

''How you gonna make her think about getting with your brother?'' I smiled deviously

''I have my ways... You'll see I have a plan in place. All you have to do is make sure that no one other then Rina, Logan and I go upstairs once I give you the signal. Understood?'' He looked at me questioningly before nodding which caused me to grin statistically ''May the plan begin!''

Laurina's POV

Everyone either sat or stood with plates of food. I had never seen so much food in my life.

They must have a couple hundred fridges in this house.

The table was piled high with food and so was the kitchen counter tops. Lot's and lots of sandwiches, pancakes, eggs, pies, and other things I don't know how to name.

I had dumped plenty on my plate and my growling stomach agreed with me as I shovelled it in. Almost everyone else was doing the exact same thing except for Jaime and Hope. They had like a half a sandwich and some salad.

I hadn't eaten such a small amount in a long time.

Everyone was zeroed in on there food except for Nick, Kat and Logan.

Nick glanced from Kat to Logan to me.

Kat was smiling deviously at me and Logan.

And Logan glanced at me every one in a while, I did the same, and every couple glances our eyes would meet and we'd smile before looking back down at our plate's. Kat's smile always seemed scarier every time I saw it.

Kat was staring straight at me now. It was getting creepy.

How can I politely leave? I sighed and thought for a moment before finishing my plate of food quickly. I walked to the kitchen washing my plate I put it away. Walking back in the dinning room I went and stood next to Kat.

''I know your planning something.'' She smiled innocently

''Nooooo why would you think that.'' I squinted my eyes and said

''I'll figure it out you know.'' by then most in the dinning room had stopped to listen. Some wore knowing smile's and some where just as confused as I was.

''I'm sure you will'' She said with a smirk

''I will after I have a shower'' she smiled and said

''you go on right ahead and do that I'll grab some new clothes and a towel for you'' Lot's of people where snickering

''That nice'' I said suspiciously.

''I know right!''

''Alright I guess... But know that I don't trust you.'' She smiled then started skipping out of the room.

''What's not to trust?'' I frowned sceptically at her retreating form but sighed before going upstairs to get ready for my shower.

Logan's POV

I sat at the table finishing my food when Kat came in. She had a worried look on her face. I immediately got up and followed her to the porch outside. She was staring down at her feet which she was shifting nervously as she played with her hands worriedly.

''What is it Kat?'' I ask quietly. She glanced up at my face blue eyes glistening.

''I, I... I might have...'' I frowned

''You might have what Kat?'' She glanced back then down again then said

''I think I messed up the phone we got Rina...'' I sighed she really did suck with waiting and ended up pressing the same thing thirty times and messing stuff up. Though this wasn't the first time she asked for help this was the first time she was embarrassed by her mistake so I gave her a hug

''It's alright I'll go fix it before she notice's it.'' She looked up at me and smiled

''Thanks!'' I laughed

''No problem. I'll be right back.'' I jogged thru the house upstairs and to her room. It was incidentally right across from my own room. Kat's was down the hall a couple doors my parents were on one side of the house and Jeremy the other. The other 6 bedrooms where either storage or extra beds for pack meets.

Walking up the stairs I ran to her room and grabbed the black berry flip of her bed and walked out of her room. I turned it on an started working on starting it.

Kat's POV

I turned of the shower and got out. I searched the medium sized bathroom for a towel and my clothes. I found the bathroom empty other then a note on the counter.

Hey Rina

I didn't know what clothes you wanted to wear soo...

I left them all in your room.

Your room is the second door on your right as you walk out of the bathroom.

You'll also find a surprise me and Logan got you!

Ooh and there is a towel under the sink.

I let out a grateful sigh and reached bellow the sink for the towel... Finding it I lifted it up and suppressed a growl. I sighed and wrapped it around my body.

It barely just covered everything.

I growled and picked up the note and opening the door I looked for my room and dropped the towel in surprise.

Logan was standing their looking at me with bright blue eyes that roamed my body setting it on fire before meeting my eyes. My skin tingled with pleasure and my cheeks flushed red pulling my gaze away suddenly remembering what I was wearing.

Or lack there of.

I blushed harder and quickly wrapped the towel around me.

''Ooh god I'm so sorry, so sorry'' He said eyes wide he turned around quickly dashing to his room.

Embarrassed I dashed into my room and closed the door shut behind me with a tiny slam.

Oh.

My.

God.

That was soooo embarrassing.

Why did I like it?

I shook my head and I quickly got dressed before dashing out of my room. Screaming,

''KATHERIN!''

Logan's POV

I ran to my room across the hall and stuffed my head in my pillow

Oh.

My.

God.

I was intensely aware of the movements Rina was making even though I couldn't see her in her room across the hall I still listened to the sound of her feet running around the room, the drawers being wrenched open and the slight rustling of fabric against fabric.

I heard the door being slammed open and Rina screaming

''KATHERIN!'' I took a deep breath placing the phone down and gathered my clothes very aware of the fact that I needed a shower.

NOW.

I quickly assembled all my stuff and dashed out of the room grabbing a towel as I went.

Latter I would get mad at Kat.

NOW I needed a shower to bring me back to normal.

Laurina's POV

After interrogating Kat and finding out zilch I started pacing the living room.

Apparently my pacing was just the most hilarious thing because they started laughing there asses off. After almost snarling at them I left and started pacing outside.

Reese came out and sat on the step and said

''You seem fidgetty.'' I snarled and he laughed and said ''I'll take that as you saying something's on your mind.'' I laughed

''You could say that'' he smirked and said

''If you want to talk to someone about... what happened. My first choice would be Nick, though I think he was in on the plan so I would talk to Jaime.'' I smiled and said

''Sure, thanks for the advice.'' He nodded getting up and walked into the house.

''No problem.''

Laurina's POV

I talked to Jaime and she agreed right away to come to town with me our excuse was that we are going to bye groceries since we had so many to feed. And we did. We walked in the store accumulating food that everyone liked, mostly bread and meat.

While we walked up and down the aisle I started to relax and talked to Jaime we never approached the topic butt she did set my mind at ease.

After buying the food we loaded it in the fancy looking car that I didn't know the name of Jaime sent me into the post office to get the mail. There were four envelopes. I carried them to the car and handed them over to Jaime.

After looking at them she asked me.

''Does anyone other then the pack know your staying here?'' I nodded

''Savannah but that's it.'' She smiled and handed over a light blue envelope and said

''This is for you.'' My eyes widened grabbing it my stomach tightened as I saw the handwriting there was no return address but I knew who sent it.

My breathing sped up and I tared open the envelope wildly. Taking out the neatly folded piece of paper I unfolded it quickly ignoring the look I was getting from Jaime.

Dear Laurina,

I can't wait to see you it's been so long,

what has it been three years?

And I've decided it's time for a visit.

I hear your a wolf now what a shame...

I'm sure we can fix that.

I hope you haven't forgotten who I am.

We'll see each other soon dear!

Jonathan

I sat there staring at it I realized how careless I'd been at the airport. Of course Jonathan would notice.

I am an IDIOT!

Jaime was staring at me her eyes wide with worry we sat for a moment before she ripped the paper out of my hands. I finally thought about the implications of what this meant and I... well...

I passed out.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Logan's POV 

I waited pacing the living room waiting for Laurina to arrive.

I had a very very very bad feeling.

So I paced trying to convince myself that nothing was wrong that she'd arrive and everything would be alright. I had started to convince myself that it was just the fact that I hadn't been apart from her since we arrived until I heard the roar of a speeding car.

Jaime never drove that fast unless it was an emergency.

I wrenched the door open and ran to the car. Jaime's eyes were wide with worry as she slammed the car to a stop I ran to Rina side wrenching the door open I looked down.

She was passed out.

I checked her pulse as Jaime ran to the house and noticed it was pounding much to fast dragging her out of the car I picked her up bridal style. Running to the house following Jaime I ignored all the worried glances from the other pack members and ran up to the study where Jeremy and mom where talking. Laying her down on the couch I pressed my hand to her neck but I was to wired to notice a thing apart from the fact that her heart was still beating. Jaime was clutching a piece of paper to her chest her eyes wide but filled with worry. Jeremy came over and knelt down beside her checking her pulse and temperature we all waited I clutched her hand mom paced and Jaime clutched the piece of paper to her chest. Jeremy then declared

''She's fine, all she needs is some rest'' He looked up to Jaime

''What happened?'' She flopped down on the other couch and said

''We went grocery shopping because she had wanted to talk to me about something that had happened earlier. We talked a bit then after we bought the groceries we stopped at the post office where I got Laurina to go get the mail.'' She took a deep breath before continuing

''She came back with a couple envelope all were addressed to you Jeremy other then one. It was for her, I asked if anyone knew she was staying with the pack and she replied that only Savannah knew. I gave her the envelope and she smiled before looking down.'' She let out a little sound then continued

''Her eyes looked so worried she started shaking as she ripped it open and unfolded the paper. She stared at it and she started breathing faster. I took the paper out of her hands and read it and when I looked back she had passed out.'' Jaime's green eyes stared at Laurina.

''I panicked and drove here.'' She passed the letter to Jeremy and he gave her a hug before reading it out loud

'' Dear Laurina, I can't wait to see you it's been so long, what has it been three? And I have decided it's time for a visit.'' my blood boiled as I heard the next part. '' I hear your a wolf now what a shame... I'm sure we can fix that. I hope you haven't forgotten who I am. We'll see each other soon dear! Jonathan'' Jeremy finished reading and asked me and Elena

''Has she tolled you anything about a Jonathan?'' I shook my head. Then said

''He must have worked with her parents.'' Elena nodded, Jaime said

''Then we are probably dealing with a sorcerer.'' Everyone nodded. I looked back down at Laurina before pulling her up and laying her on my lap.

''It's gonna be alright'' I whispered, she whimpered and grabbed my shirt and pulled herself towards me. I looked up to mom who nodded, I picked her up and left the study then walked down the stairs to the second level of the house ignoring the others before opening the door and laying her down on her bed before wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer all the while whispering ''It's alright, we'll keep you safe''

Laurina's POV

I woke up smelling Logan. I slowly came to my senses and felt the strong arms that held me I nestled into his chest. I started shaking remembering the letter.

''It's alright Rina'' I almost laughed but started crying. Not the full out wailing that I so felt lie doing but just tears and soft sobs. And I buried my face in his chest and felt his arms tighten around me.

''no it's not.''I sobbed. I heard him growl, I let out a startled yelp as he flipped me over so I laid on my back I tried to get up but he pushed me down by my shoulders.

''Yes we can.'' I let out a sob

''No you can't'' he growled again and said

''Who is this man why are you so afraid of him?'' I sobbed

''He's a cruel man.'' Logan sighed and said

''Please can you explain whats going on?'' I looked up into his eyes the worry for me and the frustration at not knowing how to help was clear in his eyes. I paused watching all the emotions flash thru his eyes. I nodded taking a deep breath before saying.

''But no right now could you maybe get me some food?'' I added the last part sheepishly. He smiled nodding. As soon as I heard him walk downstairs I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen quickly writing down my apologies and thanks I placed it on the bed and I quietly ran over to the window it faced the back yard opening it quietly I hopped out of it.

Landing I grunted before running around the house and leaping over the fence. And running towards the road.

I'd heard the stories of how Elena had tried to escape. Cars always seemed to be where they waited for there runaway wolves...

So a car was out not one of my options.

I ran down the road at a steady pace. I heard Logan as he arrived in my room and found it empty he yelled that I was running.

Damn I'd hopped he'd take a bit longer to finish making that food.

I started sprinting. I couldn't let them get me. I knew what kind of risk I would be putting them in.

That's why I ran.

Ran away from the place that had made me happy after so many years of sadness. Aww now I sounded like a television drama.

I looked over my shoulder smelling and seeing nothing I slowed my pace. I could only here the distant sound of a car...

Ooh yup didn't think about that.

As I heard the car approach I jumped into the bushes. I watched the car drive by Logan was driving with the window open he had the most pissed off face I'd ever seen in my life he looked positively livid, he stopped a few feet in front of me before jumping out and running towards me.

I barrelled past him making it about two steps before he caught me around the waist throwing me over his shoulder he thru me in the car.

''WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!'' I whimpered and said in a small voice

''I was trying to keep everyone safe.'' He growled

''BY BECOMING A FUCKING MARTIR! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE WOULD FEAL IF WE FOUND OUT YOU DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO KEEP US SAFE!'' I looked down

''I was just trying to keep you all safe'' His face was red by now and he was huffing

''SO YOUR SAYING I WOULD HAVE TO WRITE ON YOUR TOMBSTONE 'HERE LIES LAURINA SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO KEEP US SAFE'!'' I pulled my knees up to my chest trying to keep the tears at bay and said

''Please don't be mad'' he sighed his anger seemed to leak out of him and he crawled in the car pulling me close.

''I'm sorry I got mad It's just, I. I. I can't loose you Laurina.'' I tried to smile but started crying. He wiped my tears away before sighing he picked me up and dumped me in the back then grabbed a pocket knife out of the glove compartment and grabbing the seat belt of one of the back seats and he cut a long part of it of and cut it in half so it was a long thin strip of fabric.

''What are you doing?'' I said the tears had stopped and now I was curiously frightened. I'd seen the exact same thing happen before he's different though. He frowned at me and said

''I'm sorry I can't let you run away.'' I felt my eyes widen. No he wouldn't.

''No!'' He knocked me down and flipped me over grabbing my arms he started tying them together with one strip of fabric.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING.'' I screamed. Repeating over and over that he was different but Logan smiled sheepishly just like he had and started wrapping the rest of it around my wrists before securing it with a knot in the same way he had and said

''Sorry I can't let you run away again.'' I growled swallowing my fear and tried to knock him of my back I would prove to myself that I wasn't some helpless girl but he continued by tying the second piece to the other then wrapping it around my body and back to my wrist. I growled and struggled feeling trapped the more I struggled the tighter it was just like last time. I almost gagged from the amount of fear I swallowed. My heart pumped faster as he laid me down in the back of the car before crawling back to the front I rolled around trying in vain to undo the knot but the pain in my stomach was too much and I was forced to stop, just like last time.

-flash back-

I was in the car with Jonathan we sat in the front kissing. I had one hand in his long black hair and the other was touching his bare chest. He had one hand on my back and the other traced designs on my stomach. This made me shiver, ooh I loved this guy. He brought me to the back of the car and laid me down we kissed again.

Abruptly he flipped me on my back and I giggled.

''Jonathan what are you doing?'' He didn't say anything which was odd. When ever I asked him a question he always answered me. He grabbed a pocket knife out of the glove compartment and I swallowed.

''What are you doing'' He had a crazy look on his face he reached for the seat belt and cut it into piece then tied my hands then tied a noose around my stomach.

''Jonathan please please untie! Me whats going on?'' He laughed and said

''I can't let you run away like that other girl'' I Shocked remembering how my dad had told me about a half demon that had been rapped, killed and thrown in the bushes Jonathan had been a suspect but he'd ha an alibi. He grabbed his discarded shirt and gagged me with it before I could scream. He flipped me over and traced lines on my stomach with his pocket knife and I whimpered in pain tears streaming down my face.

He grabbed my neck with his hand and I sobbed he leaned in beside my ear breathing in I felt him lick my neck which made me shudder.

Who was this person? He can't be the Jonathan I know. He breathed in and said

''My, oh my I'll enjoy killing you''.

-End flash back-

Logsn shut the car door and started driving which made me pitch forward he pushed me back on the seat before I could fall and said simply

''if you try to use your arms you'll be making a noose around your stomach.'' I growled at him swearing and cursing feeling every bump in the road. I was fighting off the memory and tears leaked down my face as we drove I was facing the seat so he wouldn't see my tears that was like giving in. I made myself stop and think then I felt like laughing.

Magic! Duh! How had I forgotten! I almost did start laughing but then decided against it. I paused before starting to mumble the freeze spell. I stopped it before I finished and rolled off the seat and hit the floor at a very uncomfortable angle. He wrenched the car to a stop and reached over to help. I finished the spell and he froze. I smiled up at him and said

''Two can play this game'' He growled as I sat myself up and scooted over to the door. I reached as far as I could to open it I bit my lip against the pain and a tear leaked out of my eye as I finally reached the door handle. The seat belt was digging into my skin right over my old scars. I wrenched the door open and fell on my back. I moaned in pain and relief. In pain cause my spine landed on a pointy rock and relief because the pressure around my stomach was no more.

I looked around and determined that there was one good thing and one bad thing about my situation.

Good thing, my spell lasted and Jonathan no I mean Logan was still paralysed in the car.

Bad thing, Logan had pretty much dropped me off at the house and I was surrounded by the werewolves. I groaned and managed to get up on my feet. They all stared at me some at my stomach and some at my face trying to ease the tension I said

''Really? In the movies the heroine always make such an easy escape.'' I moaned. They all laughed and I sighed before saying. ''I'm not going back in there'' I saw Clay out of the corner of my eye and I turned to face him.

''Well I'm sorry to tell you darlin' but we are bringing you in that house whether you agree to it or not.'' I laughed and said

''You can try'' he lunged and I dodged kicking him in the gut which sent both of us to the ground. I groaned when I hit the ground and a couple people gasped. I smelled blood but it didn't seem to be Clay's I mumbled a spell to heal myself trying to get up. Clay stood up fast and came after me I was quick to get up but I wavered the dizziness wasn't helping. Finally arriving at a vertical position I jumped thru the lasso part of the restraint. My hands were still tied. But this made my panic leave, Clay charged and I dodged.

''who's magnificent Idea was it to tie you up like that?'' he asked sarcastically charging again

''your son.'' he laughed the rest of the pack was staring at my stomach I din't pause to wonder what they saw but I noticed the size of the fighting ring the'd made around us it was and okay size.

''Where is that son of mine.'' Clay asked, I giggled

''In the car.'' He charged and hit me in the stomach which was more painful then I'd like to admit. He hit right in the middle of my gut and landed straight on the searing line of fire this made me fly just to the edge of the ring. The skin on my hands was scrapped off and my concentration on the spell fell and I heard Logan roar and swing out of the car and charge towards the ring. I rolled away from the punch Clay thru at me and rolled straight into Logan who picked me up and thru me over his shoulder. The panic cam back.

''LET GO OF ME!'' he growled

''NO!'' I kicked him in the gut and he groaned but didn't let go.

''IT WASN'T A QUESTION!'' I screamed in his ear trying my best not to let the fear in. I struggled screamed and kicked as he walked up the stairs. He growled again but walked over to a room and slammed the door behind him he flipped me onto the bed and sat on my lower stomach and held my shoulders down and said in a deadly tone.

''I will untie your wrists if you stop struggling.'' I nodded desperately please let him be telling the truth. He flipped me over and I waited he still sat on the low part of my back I couldn't see though and that scared me more then anything. A minute or so later I still felt the fabric on my right wrist. He stepped of me and I tried to get up but fell. I growled my legs shook and he helped me up on the bed. Looking at the attachment on my wrist I saw that he'd secured my wrist to the extra piece of fabric which he attached to the bedpost. Panic ceased me but I covered it up I'm not a child I can get myself out of this.

''LOGAN LET ME GO!'' He smirked

''No'' I frowned it wasn't Logan there anymore it was Jonathan

-flashback-

After I managed to get the gag off I screamed for help but Jonathan slapped me I hit the window hard enough to stun me he took the opportunity to gag me with his shirt again and blind fold me with his own. I whimpered as he dragged me out of the car. I was terrified. He thru me over his shoulder and carried me up flights of stairs he opened a door and took the blindfold off. My knees shook and I fell forward. It was a room with a huge bed in the middle a four post bed with ropes already attached to each corner.

I struggled against him terror was gripping my limbs and I could barely move. He swung me onto the bed and sat on top of me tying my arms and legs to the posts. When ever I moved he'd slap me or punch me so I stopped. He took of the gag and I immediately started crying.

''Please.'' I cried ''Please just let me go!'' Jonathan stood over me smiling a big cruel smile he stood and grabbed his pocket knife again and said with the biggest smile,

''No''

-End flashback-

I shook my head and said angrily.

''You said you'd let me go!'' he replied

''You said you'd tell me who Jonathan is.''

-flash back-

''you said you'd let me go!'' He smirked and brought down the knife stabing me in the arm. I cried out and he said,

''where's the fun in that?''

-End flashback-

''I'll tell you if you let me go.'' he shook his head

''No, I'm not letting you leave.'' I frowned then screamed.

''SOMEONE HELP ME!'' Logan sighed and said

''Good luck getting anyone one to come into this room.'' I frowned fright gripped me and it churned in my stomach,

''Why?'' He smirked

''you'll figure it out'' I took in a shaking breath in thru my nose to centre myself to forget the fright and the memory.

Then gagged.

''LOGAN! Did you kill a cat in here or something it REEKS!'' I shrieked

He laughed and said

''You don't want to know what happens in this room.'' I squeaked fear an disgust made me launch myself off the bed and I fell painfully to the ground. The memories came flooding back I couldn't help the fact that I started crying.

I curled up wrapping my free arm around my two legs and leaned against the side of the bed and cried silently into my knees.

Logan stood there shocked for a moment before kneeling down beside me.

''Rina... are you crying?'' I shook my head,

''NO'' I sobbed he sighed and took the pocket knife out of his jean pocket and cut my restraints. He looked down expecting me to flee but I just curled in on myself terrified. I rocked back and forth clawing at my arms and legs.

I don't want to remember anymore.

Logan's POV

I knelt down beside her as she cried into her knee's clawing at her arms and legs. I approached but she'd crawl farther and farther away.

I stopped and stood terrified. What had she gone thru to make her this scared? I stepped back until I reached the door.

''MOM HELP!'' She came sprinting up the stairs eyes filled with worry.

''What's wrong?'' I pointed at Laurina and she ran in the room. She knelt beside her and said

''Laurina what's the matter?'' She sobbed and shook her head. She sighed and said

''what can I do that will make you talk to me?'' Laurina looked at the bed and shuddered.

''Take me out of this room and...'' Mom picked her up

''What else dear?'' She looked up at me and said

''Make him go away.'' I nodded and left. The pain in my chest was awful. I went downstairs everyone was in the living room. I walked over to Jeremy from the look on my face he said

''Everyone we are going on a run Hope an Jaime would you mind leaving for about an hour?'' Everyone nodded and we all left the house. I was last to leave looking over at the house I wondered if I'd made a huge mistake I couldn't fix.

Kat came over and gave me a hug and said

''I'm sure she'll be fine.'' I shook my head but followed her to the forest.

Elena's POV

I brought her to her room and I laid her down on the bed and sat next to her brushing the hair out of her face.

This girl has been thru so much, I can tell just by looking in her eyes. They aren't green anymore, there barely even blue they are almost white.

''Do you want to tell me what happened?'' I asked gently. She took a deep breath and sat up I piled some pillows behind her so she leaned on that. She took another deep breath and asked

''Was it unfair of me to ask you to make Logan leave.'' I shook my head.

''Not at all we've both had these problems and I suck with this emotional stuff but I will listen.'' She nodded and said

''I met Jonathan...''


	16. Chapter 14

_sorry this one is much shorter then my last couple chapters but I shuld have another up mabe today. Chapters may be comming much less frequentl for this week and possibly next week just an advance warning._

_RnR!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

Laurina's POV

''I met Jonathan when I was 13 he was 17, he'd just moved to town with his mom and dad. He was a supernatural and there were only so many in the small town we were staying in. We always moved because of my parents job. Jonathan was a half demon even now I don't know what kind.'' I said factually that's how I wouldn't get sucked into this memory. I would tell it to Elena then apologize to Logan.

''Not a week after he arrived a half demon girl from the town over was found bound, gagged and tortured at the bottom of a hill. She'd been cut up with a knife.''I breathed in slowly then continued

''My parents immediately suspected him and I being a 13 year old wanting the 'cool' guy defended him. They were going to bring him to the council but agreed to wait and see if he was suspected by the police.'' I shook my head at the silly mistake I'd made and continued

''He was suspected but he had an alibi, he'd been in detention for whatever reason, the fact is that he wasn't but neither was the teacher who was supposed to be there. If he said he wasn't there during that time he would have been fired so he kept his mouth shut.'' Pausing I looked at Elena she hadn't said anything and for that I was glad.

''A couple days later they put some old pervert in jail, and Jonathan came to talk to me. He said he wanted to get to know me I got excited and said that be cool'' I swallowed my feelings and continued on monotonously.

''Gradually I started to believe that I loved him. I hadn't tolled my parents that was supposed to make it more romantic. So one night he invited me to go out on a drive. I'd said yes and we met up at ten o-clock.'' I swallowed my feelings again and continued.

''He drove me out to this spot were we started kissing and stuff. He brought me to the back of the car where he cut the seat belt into piece's and used it to tie me up. He tied my hands together and made a noose like thing around my stomach so that if I struggled it would squeeze around me and then he started tracing stuff with his pocket knife on my stomach.'' I lifted up my shirt and I watched Elena suppress a gasp. I don't even need to look at my stomach to know the now light pink lines, dropping the shirt I continued

''He gagged and blindfolded me then brought me to an abandoned place where he tied me to the bed and alternated between raping me and cutting and stabbing me.'' I breathed in sharply before continuing.

''My parents knew something was up when they noticed I wasn't there. They did a tracking spell and found me. They charged in and he ran my dad was going to run after him but I was dieing and needed medical attention so he brought me to a cabal hospital.'' I took a deep breath and continued.

''He skipped town leaving his parents behind and we did too.'' I sighed and looked up in Elena's eyes

''I'm gonna go apologize to Logan'' I went to stand up but Elena stopped me and asked

''What did Logan do to make you so scared?'' I let out a little laugh and said in a whisper

''He cut up a seat belt and tied me the same way he did when I tried to get away earlier then he tied my hand to the bed to keep me from running.'' Elena sighed and said

''I thought I raised him better then that.'' I shook my head and giggled

''I did try to run though.'' She shook her head and said

''Still'' I shook my head again and asked

''Where did everyone go?'' She smiled and said

''Jaime and Hope were sent out and everyone else went for a run'' I looked down then asked in a nervous and quiet little voice.

''Do you think I messed up my chance to you know be with your son?'' She looked up in my eyes surprised then said

''No, I'm thinking he thinks he's messed up his chance to be with you.'' I nodded and Elena asked ''Did he mess up his chance?'' I thought for a moment before answering

''No he hasn't he was trying to keep me safe by doing what he did not trying to hurt me.'' She nodded and said

''I'm relieved.'' I laughed

''Me too'' I got up and started walking towards the door

''What are you doing?'' Elena asked

''I'm going to go apologize to Logan''

Laurina's POV

After changing I raced into the woods. Following his trail I found him in a clearing with his sister. He was laying there refusing to get up and Kat was pushing him trying to get him to move. When I arrived in the clearing the both of them turned to face me. Logan immediately stood up with his tale in between hi legs and Kat cleared out leaving the two of us.

I paused looking into his eyes before barrelling into him and pinning him down I let my young hang out and he let out a hopeful bark. I nodded which felt odd being a wolf. He yipped and rolled us over putting his nose in my neck and breathing in deeply.

We played for hours in the little clearing before we curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

Logan's POV

Waking to the feeling of someone tucked into my chest was something I'd never experienced. It's nothing like with the pack, this was more intimate and special it was nice.

I breathed in the sent of Rina and shivered, she smelled like well her. So comforting.

I laid there for a moment before getting up and carrying Laurin with me.

I was going in search of our close.

Because believe me I was very aware of how naked we were.

I found mine in a clearing my pants were untouched but my shirt was ripped to shreds.

After dressing in my pants I carried Laurina to the clearing where she had changed and I grabbed her neatly folded clothes and brought them over to her kneeling down I gently shook her shoulder.

''Hey it's time to wake up.'' She muttered something I couldn't understand then with her eyes still closed she sat up and muttered something else. ''Laurina! Seriously time to wake up!'' I said a bit worried, she moaned and flopped over and landed on me.

''What the hell wake up!'' She had pushed us both to the ground and was laying on my chest her head laying on my shoulders. She muttered

''You seriously thought I was sleeping while you crashed thru the wood looking for our clothes?'' I shot up and she opened her eyes they shone with mischief as she said

''I should have been an actor.'' I rolled my eyes and said

''Yeah, sure.'' She grinned and said

''I'll prove it to you'' I smirked

''I'm sure you'll try.'' her smiled faded and she said

''I've got to go warn everyone about Jonathan. He may seem like a perverted bully but he's got some powerful friends.'' I nodded and closed my eyes as she got changed. But that didn't keep me from asking my questions

''Who would wanna be friends with that guy?'' It took her a moment to reply but she said

''I'm pretty sure he's friends with the wolves that killed my parents and the sorcerer at the park grounds and you can open your eyes now.'' I opened them and we set out for the house. My thoughts where scrambled as possibility's scrambled thru my head.

If Jonathan was the one who ordered that the sorcerer alert the wolves to kill them that would mean he's got a lot of leverage around the supernatural world. A cabal? No they don't associate with werewolves. Who are they! Angry people her parents worked with?

Speaking of which,

what did her parent do for a living?

''Hey Rina what did your parents do for a living?'' I asked curiously staring into her eyes.

Her eyes looked down and she said softly

''I'll explain it to everyone when we get inside''

Laurina's POV

Most of the pack had left so the only one's left were Jeremy, Elena, Clay, Kat, Logan, Nick and Chris. I sat on the couch they all sat around or stood staring at me as I played with my hands and said

''What I'm about to tell you guys cannot be repeated again'' They all glanced at each other then Nick said

''This sounds like one of those movies were the girl knows top secret information from the government'' I let out a surprised laugh and said

''Yeah I guess I kind of do.'' They all stared and I said

''My parents. They, they worked for all the cabal's.'' They stared at me and Clay snickered and said

''And _That's_ top secret information.'' I sighed and shook my head

''No well yes but it's not just that my parents aren't... weren't like secretaries they... they got quite a few enemies from there jobs.'' they stared at me and I finally muttered quietly

''They were the cabal's assains.''

_Review! Tell me what you think and I'll hopefully get a nother chapter up soon!_


	17. Chapter 15

_Here's another chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 15

Laurina's POV

''So your probably being chased by your parents enemies?'' I nodded.

''After what Jonathan did my parents tried to assassinate him. He escaped but they heard that he'd started to get in touch with some of my parents enemies.'' They all looked rather shocked but Clay laughed and said

''Well I guess that's how you learned to fight.'' I let out a small giggle and said

''Of course, my parents hadn't taught me any fighting techniques until after the whole Jonathan fiasco then they taught me in every spare moment I had.'' Logan paused then said

''since your parents are assassins they probably had fake names... right?'' I nodded and said

''My birth name is Karina Mathews I haven't been called that in years though. They chose Laurina because Rina was what I was used to being called. My parents tolled me there real names once but I don't remember them but please call me Laurina, Rina, or even Lauri. Karina reminds me too much of them'' I said I buried tears that came to the surface whenever I heard that name. They didn't notice but all nodded then Elena said

''I know this is rather um important and what I've got to say is kind of much less important but you kinds got to start going to school soon.'' Kat groaned and Logan nodded but I started bouncing in my seat

''Does that mean I get to go as well?'' I asked excitedly. They all laughed and Elena said

''Of course you can.''' I squealed and jumped about. They were killing themselves laughing and Kat said

''Ooh you wait till you have piles of homework to do then we'll see who's squealing.'' I laughed at her then sat down.

School.

I can't wait!

I giggled then jumped up dragging Logan with me

''We have to go get me ready for school! Come one Kat!'' Kat shook her head but followed me as I dragged Logan upstairs.

School.

Learning stuff, I seriously missed learning about school school stuff. I smiled as I charged into my bedroom and started searching for a bag and school supplies.

School meant more then even that though.

Normal people went to school.

People who's lives weren't upside down and didn't have people trying to kill them.

Elena's POV

I knew what school meant to Laurina it meant that she could have a life that resembled normalcy. I'd talked to the rest of the pack while Laurina and Logan had been outside. We'd agreed that we would have to find a way to protect her and still let her go to school.

''How are we going to do this?'' I asked quietly. Chris shook his head and said

''I'll be there and she can take care of herself and the other two.'' Nick shook his head and said

''She wouldn't have reacted that way if she thought she could handle them.'' I paused then said

''Not necessarily, I'm absolutely certain she's got something up her sleeve. I mean she was caught in the woods by two wolves. They couldn't find her and she wasn't even a wolf yet she had some kind of spell that helped her. I'll ask Savannah if Laurina could take care of her- Ooh come on I'm so stupid of course!'' I was getting odd looks until I said

''Savannah, she can help'' Clay growled and said

''Why would we ask her for help?''I shook my head

''Not for guarding but just for looking into who would be her parents enemies! I'll ask Paige too.'' That got a nod out of everyone. I stood and made my way to the phone and started dialling. We may not even think of excepting help from outsiders let alone ask guarding wise but for information that we were fine with asking for help.

Logan's POV 

I helped her prepare getting her pencils, pens, binders, paper and all that other stuff. I wondered silently why she was so excited for school.

I watched her and Kat curiously. They were picking out clothes and stuff they seemed like any other normal girls getting ready for there first day of school.

Normal.

I let out a small laugh, normal that must be a foreign subject to her. Kat and I didn't exactly have a 'normal' life but it wasn't as whacked out as hers.

Karina.

I smiled and thought of how odd it would be to be called something different all the time. What would I have turned out like if I'd been in her place? The child of a couple of assassins. My smile started to change into a deep frown.

Thinking of her life before arriving here I swallowed my anger at what this Jonathan guy had done to her. My blood boiled and I was shaking my suppressed rage shook my muscles I felt my eyes narrow as they started to see red and my usual calm demeanour flew out the window. I gripped the desk I could feel it crack between my hands.

How dare he.

Anger was a powerful thing and my body commanded a change I fell to my hands an knees.

How dare he.

I felt my skin shutter and my bones bend. A soft hand on my shoulder and a soft voice kept the change from taking control

''It's okay, everyone's fine'' I leaned into the hand. Her arms grabbed me in a hug. I laid my head on her shoulder and breathed in deeply relaxing at the feel of her against me. My muscles shuddered and my bones went back to normal I sighed before collapsing into lap exhausted. I let out a soft sigh before saying

''I really have to stop doing that'' She chuckled I felt my eyes close as she ran her fingers thru my hair she lent down and said

''Don't worry sleep you'll feel better when you wake up'' I smiled and let the sleep claim me.

Laurina/Karina's POV

I sighed before chuckling then said

''hey Kat help me carry him to the bed.'' She gave me a look and said

''Fine but let me clear the room before you get all personal with him.'' I laughed I picked him up by his shoulders and she grabbed his legs and I said

''He's asleep Kat'' She laughed and we got him on the bed I pulled the blanket onto him and she said

''Exactly then there's nothing to stop you.'' I glared at her and said

''Well how about you go ask your parents when we'll be back at school?'' She nodded then said

''If your doing any monkey business when I get back my foot will be all over your ass.'' I shook my head with a chuckle she left and I heard a soft click.

Confused I looked around the room. The door was still open so it wasn't that. I took in a deep breath and smelt it.

Sleeping gas.

I covered my mouth and nose before scrambling over to the desk for my phone stuffed it in my bra then wrote a quick note.

We've been kidnapped

I stuck it in the broken lock of the door I wrote another this one said

Jonathan's got us tell Savannah

I stuffed this on in the trim outside the door I muttered a quick spell so that only the pack could see it. My hope was that Jonathan and my other kidnappers will find the one in the door and that Kat and her parents notice the other one when they wake up and find us gone. Cause I knew they would have been hit with the same stuff they wouldn't have waited for me and Logan to be apart from the rest of them if they were just going to kill me. I had to work quickly the dizziness started to hit.

I needed to make it look like I at least tried to warn the others.

I reached for Logan's phone that he'd left on the desk I grabbed it an flipped it open.

My vision filled with black dots and I fell over onto the bed. I tried desperately to type out what needed to be said. My eyes clouded and I felt the phone fall from my hand and land on my chest and slide to the bed. My arms flopped to the bed and I tried to move but sleep claimed me.

Logan's POV

I woke up very uncomfortably I have to say.

My arms were behind my back I was propped up against a wall and I felt sore.

I was dizzy and my head hurt. Looking around I found it was pitch black. I groaned and tried to get up but felt a rope tighten around my stomach.

I growled as panic took control I tried to use my hands to loosen it but that tightened it more. I struggled until sanity tolled me to relax and asses were I was.

I was in a pitch black room.

That meant there was no windows. That usually meant that we were in a basement of that we were in the middle of the house.

I took a deep breath and continued my assessment.

Okay so I'm tied up in a similar fashion to what I'd done to Rina she flipped so that means that Jonathan tied her up the same way which means I've been kidnapped by Jonathan.

I gasped, LAURINA!' She was with me just before I fell asleep! I tried to wrench my self up but was pulled back down by the ropes.

Okay I need to be calm down I wont be any help if I'm strangling myself.

Breath in breath out.

Okay so I'm propped up against a cement wall so I'm in a basement.

What else is there to think about? What else what else?

I took a deep breath then whistled. My whistled echoed slightly in the room.

Okay so that meant we were in a pretty big basement.

I smelled the air and found a slight scent of trees and fresh water.

Okay so we could be in the woods by a creek or lake.

_Or the owners just like tree scented candles and have a fountain in front of the house._ My snarky mind said. I tolled it to shut up then concentrated on what I need to do.

a) get out of this place with Laurina

b) kill that fucking Jonathan

c) go back to the pack

I breathed in deeply then thought.

I need to be out of these restraints then I'll decide if it's a good Idea to change while searching for Laurina.

I nodded then paused before concentrating on turning my hand into a paw.

After ten minutes of my failed attempt I finally got it then cut through my restraints.

I almost screamed with relief before I paused. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I had nothing in my pockets. I reached up to touch the ceiling and found it cold.

That might mean that it's night out.

_Or that the people in the house have the air conditioner on._

I tolled the annoying voice to shut it's trap and I listened to my surroundings.

There was the light hum of a machine probably a fridge and then If I listened very carefully...

I could hear the sounds of someone breathing and the light taps of someone pressing buttons. I cheered silently. I paused before thinking.

I need to stay in a human form so I can help Laurina.

I walked forwards and felt bars I sighed then grabbed them and pulled. The metal squealed and I jumped through I put my hand back to feel the metal had just gone back to normal.

Magic.

I sighed before looking down the hall. There was the light glow of a phone or lamp I was finally glad to be able to see any type of shape. I walked forward quietly. As I approached I got more and more excited I hurried. Once I made it to the end of the hallway I turned to meet a pair of green eyes.

A rush of relief over whelmed me and I fell to the ground.

''Laurina'' I whispered. She ran forward dropping my cell phone and she said

''I was so worried!'' I sighed and said

''You have no idea.'' I breathed in deeply expecting that indescribable scent. I took another deep breath to make sure.

No definitely not her.

Laurina were are you?

I grabbed the imposter by the neck and slammed her into the bars and growled. The image of her fell and in her place was a man.

Laurina had described Jonathan to me and this was him.

''WERE THE HELL IS SHE JONATHAN?'' I roared slamming his face repetitively into the bars. My muscle were stopped and I was stuck. I growled and he escaped from my frozen grip and said

''Ooh you'll see'' Hands grabbed me from behind and he let the spell go. I went berserk punching and kicking like mad.

''WERE IS SHE?'' I roared they'd restrained me and I smelt that they were werewolves. He laughed and said

''Oh so impatient she's right around the corner if you can wait for one minute.'' I growled and wrenched my self out of there grip only to be stuck by the spell again. They got a hold of my arms and I felt them drag me forward Jonathan released me from the spell and the lights were turned on I looked over my shoulder at the two and noticed they were twins.

How many twin wolves are there?

I growled at them and they snarled. We glared at each other until I smelt her.

Laurina.

I looked over to see her tied to a wall like I had been. She was covered in bruises. I looked at her as I wrenched myself away from my guards again and almost took two steps before I noticed a scar on her leg.

I growled as they caught me again and the spell was removed I screamed

''TAKE ME TO THE REAL FUCKING LAURINA WILL YOU PLEASE!'' The Laurina look alike opened her eyes and they weren't green or blue or any colour in between,

They were jet black.

Jonathan laughed and said

''Well well well you could actually tell it wasn't her! Let's see if our dear Laurina can do then same.'' I stared at him confused for a moment before a crushing pain hit my head and I cried out before unconsciousness took over.

_Tell me if you liked it!_


	18. Chapter 16

_Hey hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Read and Review!_

Chapter 16

Laurina's POV

I woke to darkness.

Complete darkness.

This is really odd because there is usually always some kind of light source even if it's the smallest bit.

But no everywhere was black.

I closed my eyes since having them open was useless and assessed my condition, where I was and what I remembered.

You can tell I've been in this situation before can't you?

I was tied up the same way Jonathan ties people up so I've been kidnapped. Though I kinda already guessed that.

I moved my hands trying to asses for broken bones. None.

I took a sniff searching for blood. There was no blood what so ever. But there was a faint smell of trees, water real trees that's for sure. So we are at a lake or a river...

Good easier to escape... for wolves anyway.

I paused before thinking.

Logan.

Holy shit he's here that's not good. I growled quietly.

I needed to get him out.

Now. He can't be here they'll torture him not with actions but images. I closed my eyes then let out a breath. Okay calming down. I'll get out of this thing find out were I am text this to Elena get Logan escape to the nearest town and wait.

Good plan.

Now I jut needed to get out.

I closed my eyes and muttered a fire spell.

Leaning forward as much as I could I directed the fire at the bonds holding my waist. Burning through the rope I freed myself and stood carefully. Touching the wall I could tell it was cement. I was definitely underground. Checking my bra to make sure my cellphone was still there I paused.

Okay figure out were I am.

I'm in the downstairs of a building in the forest near a water source. I used a sensing spell to see the size of the house and how many people were in it.

Okay huge house.

Seven people. Including me and Logan.

My body itched to go get him especially since I knew he was so near Jonathan. I breathed in slowly taking the time to control myself.

Logan can take care of himself tell Elena were I was.

I smelled deeply. Okay four wolves including me and Logan. One sorcerer and two half demons.

I breathed in okay.

So the twins that bit me, Jonathan and two unknown. Got it. I took a deep breath.

I need more information damn it.

Okay so that stuff they used on us... I quickly turned my phone on.

3pm Tuesday.

Okay so it was before lunch today that we were kidnapped. We could be about 2 hours and a half drive from stonehaven.

I quickly texted Elena

we r ok, in big house 5 others 2wolf 2 demon and Jon near water and forest 2h30m away from u.

I paused then used my sensing spell

3story house

I added to the end of it sending it quickly I put it back in my bra and began to pace the pitch black room.

I closed my eyes then slowly started the spell to disappear. After achieving that I pulled at the bars of my cage thing. Using everything I had I wrenched it apart the metal squealed in protest quickly jumped then jumped thru the bars. I heard the metal whine as it was put back in place.

They really wanted us to escape.

I used the spell again and pinpointed were he was.

He was just around the corner.

I sensed traps though so I quietly made my way around. This basement was shaped like a big rectangle with rooms in the middle making a circular hallway. I went the way they were headed dodging traps and stuff that made noise. It seemed to take forever there was a tiny bit of light as I made it around the corner.

When I finally arrived to a place I could see shapes I let out an inaudible sob. He was being held up by the twin wolves and Jonathan stood over him mocking him the two half demons had disguised themselves as me. I could only see tiny differences between us. I saw Logan fall to the floor when one half demon came up behind him. I almost cried out with him as I watched him fall to the floor.

They dropped him and watched as the half demons turned into Logan's and Jonathan said excitedly

''Go set up the same thing for little Karina it's been a while and we don't want her to think we've changed!'' I growled glad that they couldn't hear smell or see me. They all walked away and I came over quietly and placed my hand on Logan's neck.

I let out a sigh of relief. I knew he was alive but feeling his pulse just made me all the more calm.

''Okay...'' I muttered

I began the disappearing spell quietly touching his arm we'd be able to see each other but no one else would. I stopped at the last second.

_What am I doing?_ I shook my head looking down at Logan. He would wake up when I finished the spell because it sent a small shock thru not half-bloods like me. I'd have to tell him what I did...

I shouldn't do it. Running my hand thru his hair I thought about what Savannah would say... and I came up blank.

I heard the light footsteps of someone coming. I glanced up then down again.

I had too.

Closing my eyes I quickly finished the spell dragging him over to the wall. He jerked awake his blue eyes looking into mine. He smiled and grabbed me and whispered

''I was so worried.'' I smiled against his chest

''I was too.'' Logan jerked up and grabbed me and dragged me down the hall I resisted and stopped

''What are you doing?'' He hissed ''they'll see you!'' I shook my head with a small smile and said

''No they wont and the wolves wont smell us and they wont hear us.'' He looked at me like I was insane and he said

''They will'' I shook my head

''I... I'm using a spell and well... it's like we've disappeared other then if they run into us or we knock something over they wont be able to tell were we are.'' He looked quizzically at me for a moment then said

''Okay.'' I smiled at him then was about to talk when a siren went off. I scowled

''Crap.'' He looked around and said

''Did we set it off?''

''No, well yes they just found that we are missing and they can't find us so...'' he nodded then said

''We better get out of here then.'' I smiled at that and beckoned him to follow me.

We walked until I found the room that lead to the stair case. We quielty opened the door closing it behind us we walked up the stairs to the first level. I almost giggled as I said

''This is the easiest escape ever.'' Logan sighed and said

''You've just jinxed it.'' I shook my head and we arrived at the front door before opening it I reached for my phone handing it to him.

''When we get outside I want you text what I tell you to Elena okay? Cause I'm sure they'll be a trap of some kind we'll probably be attacked... You text what I say then you brake the phone I can take care of myself till your done okay?'' He looked at me for a moment then nodded. I gave him a small smile then touched the door handle. Whispering the unlock spell I kicking the door open darting out of the house looking over my shoulder at the house then looking over the 'lawn' the medium sized rocks covered it, sharp and tough they could easily brake bones. I paused before I said

''7853 Manning'' He nodded and I felt the expected jolt run through me and I collapsed. One rock dug into my back breaking the skin. I rolled onto my knees ignoring the sudden pain and stood up on shaky legs. Logan had come over to help but I waved him back

''Did you send it?'' He nodded I took the phone and snapped it in half I looked up at him sheepishly and said

''I'm sorry about breaking it but it was necessary. He would have texted them using my phone to say something like 'sorry! Wrong number''' He grinned but nodded. He looked over at the house and said

''How did you know it was 7853 Manning?'' My knees shook and the jolt ran through me again. I collapsed my arm hitting the rocks they dug into my arm painfully not breaking the skin but for sure going to leave a bruise.

''Rina! Are you alright?'' I smiled weakly the shocks taking my energy and the rocks leaving pain behind I swallowed it and said

''sort of, don't say that address again alright?'' He nodded then said

''Why?'' I smirked and said

''I don't know.'' with that I realized the spell I'd put on us broke ''Ooh crap.'' He looked down at me

''Ooh crap what?'' I looked over at the forest and then back at the house the river that ran beside it gleamed in the late after noon sun and I said

''Ooh shit they know where we are.'' I watch the wolves and the half demons come from around the house and they approached us. Logan stood helping me up he said

''That's not good.'' he door burst open and Jonathan strolled through.

''Well well! How did you get by us?'' I growled and said

''Like we'd tell you.'' he smiled eyes wide and head cocked to the side

''Your right you wouldn't tell me though I wonder why? We were together before in this very house'' he swung his arm back ''what is it called?'' he paused as if thinking tapping his index finger on his chin while the others surrounded us. I braced myself for the jolt knowing it was coming. ''Aah yes I believe it was called'' He smiled at me a cruel smile. I whispered quietly to Logan

''I'm probably going to have a seizure just roll me behind you I'll wake up in about ten minute kay?'' He nodded scared and I placed a finger on his arm

''78'' I felt my legs shake but I staid standing

''53'' My knee bent and I fell on all fours the rocks dug into my palms and knees I felt something brake I shook trying to stand again

''Manning'' I collapsed I felt my muscles shake and squirm and I looked up into Logan's panicked face. The pain was immense were ever the rocks hit my bones they broke. I watched him while I tried to control the shakes until the shakes stopped and I passed out from the pain of broken bones.

Logan's POV

Looking down at the now immobile and broken looking Laurina I smelled blood.

Holly shit.

I felt the anger run through me.

I wasn't just mad or angry I was absolutely fucking furious.

My eyes narrowed and my vision tinted red as I faced the five bastards.

''You'll pay.'' I said quietly in a deadly whisper. Jonathan laughed and said

''What's a little pup gonna do against me?'' I growled and felt my body change.

I fell beside were Laurina laid. And I went through the fastest change of my life. One second I was on the ground in skin the next I was wolf. The pain was way worse then a normal change but I ignored it and concentrated on the five.

I ran straight at the wolves. They'd turned expecting me to take much longer and they were walking towards the woods. Time seemed to slow as I sprang at them and ripped at one of there throats. The other turned and I attacked him l left them on the ground unmoving without a second thought and ran at the half demons.

All I remember for a bit after that was blood.

Then I remember standing over Laurina. Jonathan was laughing in front of me and I snarled at him he spoke but I didn't bother trying to understand. He ranted on and on I finally had enough and charged. He threw spells but I dodged them as I approached he kicked my leg and I grunted feeling it break I managed to bite down on his leg tearing thru the muscles I backed off and circled around him awkwardly until he fell again. I was about to lunge at him until I felt a comforting hand on my back. She crawled up to beside Jonathan they both were loosing a lot of blood her muscles shook as she spoke and I understood what she'd said.

''Let me'' I nodded and backed off. I watched her shaky arms reach for his neck. He tried to reach for her arm and began to whisper but before anything happened she grabbed his neck and snapped it to the side. She let out a little giggle then fell to the floor wincing again. I limped over to her. Concentrating I changed back and limped over to the pile of ripped fabric. Carrying it over I tried to stop the bleeding.

Once I'd done that I felt myself lay down exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

Beside her.

_I'm pretty sure that there will only be one more chapter!_

_Review! Plz!_


	19. Chapter 17

_The last chapter! Enjoy!_

_Read and review!_

Chapter 17

Elena's POV

I woke up laying on the couch. Looking around I noticed everyone else was waking as well. Everyone who had come was down stairs other then Kat, Logan and Laurina. I checked everyone was okay then I darted out of the living room Kat was laying on the floor of the kitchen. I carried her back to the living room she started waking up and I left her with the others.

Darting upstairs I wrenched open the door to Laurina's room hoeing to see them passed out in her room.

There was no one there. I started hyperventilating.

Were are they!

I charge ripping through all the rooms checking them and knowing they were gone. I ran back to her room. I saw the paper on the ground and howled

Jonathan's got us tell Savannah

I dropped the paper and my hands flew to my throat. I backed up into the wall opposite her room and fell to the ground. I heard Clay fly up the stairs

''Whats wrong.'' I pointed to the paper on the floor he picked it up and growled. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to the phone.

I quickly called Savannah.

''Hello?'' I chocked on a sob and said

''Jonathan's kidnapped Logan and Laurina.'' There was a pause before she said

''Are you sure it was her?'' I nodded then said

''Yes it said 'Jonathan's got us tell Savannah''' She paused then said

''I'm pretty sure I know where they are she'll text you with information about were they are meet me outside the doughnut shop in town in 10 minutes okay?'' I nodded before swallowing and said

''Of course.'' I put the phone down and walked into the living room everyone was awake now some disoriented I explained what happened. Jeremy nodded and said he'd stay here to make sure they didn't just show up here and we were quickly on our way to the doughnut shop in town. Savannah was there leaning on the hood of her car.

''Pass me your cell phone please.'' She said extending her hand. I handed it to her. She held it and Clay stepped forward

''Were are they?'' She looked up at him and said

''There are three possibilities.'' she held up a finger ''one in the middle of new york city'' she held up another finger ''two an hour and a half drive from here in a forest near a river.'' holding up another finger she said ''And last is in a small town beside a big lake'' She wiggled her fingers around before stuffing her hands in her pocket and she said ''I'm pretty sure she's at the forest near the river'' She paused then flipped open my phone. Closing it she nodded and said.

''Okay so she's not in town and she's near the water. By the time we get there she'll probably be already out but they'll be badly injured.'' I took in a small breath as she said

''Chris, Nick and Kat you guys go to a town called...'' She explained the directions to the house then she said

''Us three will be off to the other place.'' I nodded and we all set off driving

''Are they alright?'' Savannah nodded as she started the car and drove out of the parking lot

''She said that that there were fine they were in a huge three story house five others two wolves two half demons and Jonathan's there too. She pointed out that she could smell the forest and water'' I gulped and said

''We have to text her back'' To my surprise it was Clayton who said

''We can't do that if there sneaking around and her phone goes off that wont be good'' I swallowed and Savannah nodded

''We might... scratch that no we wont arrive in time to help with any fighting we'll probably just show up to pick them up and get them to the nearest cable hospital'' I swallowed

''There up against a sorcerer two half demons and two werewolves how can they even escape.'' Savannah sighed and said

''We as in me and Rina... We have a few tricks up our sleeves.'' she paused then said ''And don't underestimate your son he's a good fighter... he'll keep them alive''

Elena's POV 

After receiving the text from them that said there location I tried to text them back but Savannah said that she'd have broken the phone to make sure that Jonathan couldn't get a hold of us instead she tolled me to get the others to turn around and get here I agreed.

I wasn't too happy with her being in charge but I would have messed it up anyway. We arrived to a logging road and she turned off the highway abruptly. She sped down the road and I saw the beginning of a house. There were colourful dots all over the ground but as we approached I realized that they were bodies. I started to panic as I counted 7 dots. When Savannah stopped I flung open the door and sprinted over to Logan and Laurina. Logan seemed to have changed since he was nude. I dropped beside them feeling them both for a pulse I almost started to cry with relief. I leaned down on them and sighed before looking at them more closely.

Logan's leg was bent the wrong way but that seemed to be it for his injuries Clay carried him to the car. I looked over at Laurina it seemed that she had been at one point bleeding very heavily but Logan used strips of his ruined clothes to stop the bleeding. I looked at her arms and legs and noticed many broken bones. When Clayton came back we carried her back to the car gently laying her on the seat Logan was awake and put on a pair of pants which looked difficult. I smiled and gave him a hug. He was staring at Laurina.

''Will she be alright?'' He asked brokenly. I smiled and nodded

''She'll probably just be in the hospital for a while.'' He smiled relieved and sat on the floor of the car beside Laurina. I looked back at the two of them and watched as she smoothed her hair out of face.

''She'll be fine'' I whispered. Clayton was staying to get rid of the bodies and the others were coming soon to help. Savannah drove very fast to the nearest hospital I let out a sigh of relief when we arrived Savannah helped Logan to the hospital and I carried Laurina.

Laurina's POV

I woke to the sound of a quiet beeping an extremely strong smell of antibacterial. I plied open my eyes to a hospital room.

''Laurina?'' A soft voice asked

''Logan?'' I croaked. My throat was sore actually everywhere was sore.

''Laurina!'' I smiled and turned my head to face Logan. He was standing beside me

''Help me up would you?'' I asked tiredly he nodded and rearranged the pillows behind me helping me lean against them.'' I sighed happily and said

''I feel like crap''' He laughed and gave me a hug

''I missed you!'' I smiled and leaned into him my arms were to heavy

''I missed you too... what are my injuries?'' He sighed letting me go and he said

''Your right arm is broken in several places, your left wrist was screwed up, your left leg is broken a couple times and your right leg was broken too.'' He paused screwing up his eyebrows and said

''I think that's all'' I sighed and said

''Yup I wasn't even fighting and I'm the one in the hospital bed sounds like me.'' He laughed and said

''If it makes you feel any better my leg was broken'' I shook my head with a small smile

''No it doesn't... wait you said my wrist was screwed and my left leg was broken they healed already?'' He grinned and said

''a werewolf plus and we are at a cable hospital the nurses are helping.'' I nodded then said

''It's nice being awake.'' He laughed and said

''It's nice seeing you awake.'' I took a deep breath and said

''I forgot to ask the most obvious question... How long have I been asleep?'' He smiled and tilted his head

''About a day and a half.'' I sighed then looked at him

''Come here for a second.'' His eyes widened and he leaned over me looking for any signs of pain as he said worriedly

''Are you hurt? I can call the nurse-'' I cut him of with a kiss

He kissed me back gently careful of my injuries. A slow fire raced along my skin as I ran a hand through his hair bringing him closer.

The door opened suddenly and we quickly let go it was the pack with Kat at the front she had a fake frown

''I've been trying to get you two together ever since I met her and now when I stop trying you guys are playing tonsil hokey!'' she said mischievously. There were a lot of laughs from the group behind her so I through a pillow and hid bellow the blankets.

I felt a hand grab mine and I hugged it close to me.

It was nice to belong here.

_So this is the END of Laurina Balint!_

_Review and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
